Lily's story
by estrellalily
Summary: when Jack and David come across a bloodied girl on the street they set out to help her rebuild her life. but what will they find in their quest to help her? and why do her eyes seem so familiar?
1. Default Chapter

She ran as fast as she could. She couldn't remember how long she had been running for, or what direction she was going in anymore. He had hurt her for the last time, she was sure of that. No more. She turned another corner and ran down the street it lead to. Her blood was pounding in her ears, and her breath was coming in short, painful, gasps. Turning another corner she raced down another street. Where was she? Everything looked the same, New York could be a maze if you don't know your way. She had been twisting and turning through the city for what felt like hours, never stopping. She know she could not run forever. Her body would give out eventually. Still she kept running. As she turned into yet another nondescript alleyway she stumbled over some old crates, but quickly regained her footing. She couldn't stop, he would find her if she did. She could never stop. 


	2. chapter 1

WOOT! thanks for the reviews I didnt expect any so soon Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies, don't sue me please. I'm, just a poor student who loves the Newseis.  
  
The character of Cate is mine, and most of her family  
  
It was the first nice day that New York had seen in months. But as the sun shown down on the city this morning you could just know that spring was almost here. Three boy walked through the streets in the early morning headed towards the newspaper distribution office. The city was just starting to wake up and the Newsies were getting ready for another day of selling papers.  
  
Really it was more like two men and one boy, for the two older of the group were in their late teens, while the third was eleven at the most. While the two older boys walked along talking about nothing in particular the younger one dawdled behind them playing with a wooden sword.  
  
As the small group turned down an alleyway that would shorten the distance to the distribution office by five minutes, none of them noticed the young woman who came hurtling form the other direction.  
  
Hearing rapid footsteps Jack Kelly looked up to see a girl running towards him and David. He was about to tell David to watch out when the girl crashed into him. David stumbled back a few feet, but kept his footing. The girl on the other hand fell roughly to the ground, sprawled on the pavement in front of them.  
  
Jack was about to throw out a cutting remark when he got a good look at the girl on the ground. She was in really bad shape. Her clothes were dirty and ripped in many places. The blouse she wore must have, at one time been white, but not it was a brownish gray, and it was missing a sleeve. Obviously something very sharp had ripped it off, because there was a large gash in her arm where the sleeve was cut off. The cut had been bleeding very heavily at one point, but had slowed now. Her left eye was swollen so it was almost shut, and her lip was split and bleeding. The brown skirt had several large tears in it, and was mostly tatters.  
  
"Wow, goil! You ok?" Jack asked as he reached a hand out to her. Much to his shock she scooted away from him and into the alley wall.  
  
"Don't . . .don't come any closer," she managed to get out. Her voice was strained, and hardly above a whisper. There was, however, an unmistakable Irish accent to her speech.  
  
Jack stopped his hand where it was. "Its ok, we aint gonna hurt you. My names Jack, Jack Kelly. And dis here is David and Les Jacobs. Do you need help?"  
  
"No!" she said suddenly every forceful, "no, I'm . . I'm . . . fine." She averted her eyes from her battered body and looked into Jack's eye for the first time.  
  
Her eyes were a very light, clear, blue. They seemed familiar some how, like he had seen them before.  
  
"You don't look so fine, just let us give you some help." He stated to reach out to give her a hand up when she screamed out.  
  
"No! Please, don't touch me, please!" She then burst into tears, hugged her knees to her chest, and pressed herself as far into the wall as she could.  
  
Jack stood up, walked back a few paces, and motioned for David, who had been watching the entire exchange with concerned interest, to come with him.  
  
"Look Dave, I'm gonna run back to de apartment and get Sarah, she shouldn't have left yet. She'll know what to do. Just don't let dis goil out of your sight, she ain't gonna last on the street by herself. Just be careful, don't want to scare her more den she already is." David nodded in agreement then went over and stooped down as close to the girl as he would dare.  
  
"I'll be right back, David and Les'll stay with you. Don't try and run off, cause yous not in any condition to go runnen through the streets, so just stay put, and I'll be back with help." He looked directly at the girl, who was now staring petrified at David. She nodded absently, which Jack took to mean that she would stay. He then turned and ran back the way they had come.  
  
As Jack ran off down the alley David focused his attention on the girl huddled in front of him. She look as though she couldn't have been older than him and Jack, which put her at about seventeen years old. She looked at him with terror in her eyes, like she was sure that he would grab her and hurt her at any minute.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked, trying to make her a little more comfortable.  
  
"Cathleen Flanagan, everyone calls me Cate though." The name seemed familiar somehow, but David pushed that thought to the side, at least she was talking.  
  
"Well Cate, like Jack said, my name is David Jacobs, and this is my little brother, Les," he said indicating Les, who was watching from the end of the alley. "Les come over here and say hello to Cate."  
  
Les approached carefully. And looked down at Cate, who was still huddled against the wall.  
  
"Hi," he said, uncharacteristically silent. "Did you get hurt by a bad knight?"  
  
"What?" Cate replied, startled but such an odd statement.  
  
"Oh," David said, "it is one of his favorite games to play. You know, good knight, evil night, damsel in distress." he offered an apologetic grin, "you don't have to play along if you don't want to, you have obviously been through a lot."  
  
"No" , she said again, "It is ok." Tuning to Les she said, "yes Les, I was hurt by a very bad knight, but I ran away, I wont let him hurt me anymore."  
  
"I wont let him hurt you either, I'll protect you," Les exclaimed while brandishing his sword. David thought he saw a hint of a smile on Cate's bruised face.  
  
"So," David said, trying to continue the conversation, now that Cate seemed a little more calm, "how old are you?"  
  
"I was seventeen last October seventh." she replied, still keeping a wary eye on him and Les, who was now standing guard at the end of the alley.  
  
"I am almost eighteen," David said, "Jack is about a year older than me, he went to get my sister Sarah, she's the same age as Jack. And Les just turned eleven last month."  
  
"Oh," she answered absently.  
  
"We're Newsies, me, Jack, and Les that is. Sarah works as a seamstress in a little shop a few blocks away." David glanced up to see if Jack and Sarah were coming yet, they weren't so he continued on. "Jack is the leader of the Manhattan Newseis, he . . ."  
  
"Manhattan, but how could I have ended up in Manhattan?" she cut in. She looked extremely distressed once again.  
  
"Look it's ok. We'll take care of you." As if on cue Jack came running down the alley, with Sarah trotting behind him.  
  
Jack doubled over and rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath, he had obviously run all the way back to the building and then back to the alley again.  
  
Sarah, on the other hand, did not stop, but came right up to Cate and stooped down next to David.  
  
"Hello, my name is Sarah Jacobs," she said calmly. She looked Cate over quickly. The other girl was not pressing herself against the wall again, as if she could not take Sarah invading her personal space. Sarah however took no notice of this, "I want you to come back to our family's apartment, there you will be safe, and I can take care of your injures."  
  
Cate was shaking her head, "No, I can not do that. I have to keep going, if I don't he will find me soon."  
  
"Who?" Sarah asked.  
  
"The man who did this to her." David interjected.  
  
"Yes" Cate replied, "now you have all been very kind but I must keep going . . ." While saying this she had attempted to stand, but had lost her balance, and was only saved from a second fall, by David who stepped forward and caught her.  
  
"That is nonsense!" Sarah exclaimed, "you will come with us, David will carry you," she said firmly. "No! Really I must keep . ."  
  
"I insist! And I promise that while in the care of our family, you will come to no harm." Sarah left no room for further arguments, and seeing as how Cate was far to week to protest every thing was organized.  
  
"David give Jack and Les your money, and they can go ahead and get your papers. You will help me get Cate settled then you can meet them. Come on now." Sarah went to the end of the alley and waited for David and Cate.  
  
David pulled some coins out of his pocket and handed them to Jack. "Get me a hundred papes, and I'll meet you at the DO. Les, be good and listen to Jack."  
  
Jack walked to where Sarah was standing and gave her a kiss on the check, "thanks for helping Sarah. I'll see ya at dinner." And with that, he and Les walked out of the other end of the alley.  
  
David turned to Cate, "I'm gonna pick you up now, but I promise you wont get hurt, Ok?"  
  
She nodded a little hesitantly. He scooped her up with his arms under her knees and shoulders, being careful of her injured shoulder. She was so startled by this movement that she grabbed him around the neck and held on tight for the rest of the walk to the apartment.  
  
Cate was frighteningly light. She couldn't have weighed much more than one hundred pounds. David wondered how she had gotten to be so beaten up, and if he really even wanted to know.  
  
well there you are. I'm gonna try to update this story every day, but all you writers out there now how that goes. But I promise to try. I cant type the NY accent, but I tried to included it as much as possible. Nay mistakes in grammar, punctuation, etc. are all intentional, and should be taken as such. Love estrellalily 


	3. chapter 2

See disclaimer from chapter 1  
  
thanks so much for the reviews guys, its fun when people care enough to reflect on the story.  
  
It was late afternoon when David, Jack, and Les got back to the Jacob's apartment, and the sun was already setting, casting an orange glow through the windows. As the tree trouped in David headed for the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
"Hey Jack! You want some water?" He threw back over his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah Dave, that would be great," he answered. He walked over to the big bed in the main room, the one that Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs shared. As he plopped down on the bed to rest his feet a muffled scream came from under the covers. Jack leapt up from the bed and David came running in from the kitchen, by this time Les had disappeared onto the roof to play.  
  
A person scrambled out from under the quilts and pressed itself up against the wall in a familiar way.  
  
"Cate! Jesus you scared us," Jack exclaimed.  
  
"I could say the same," was her quite reply. It sounded curiously like sarcasm, and Jack was a little startled.  
  
David stepped up to them and handed Jack his glass of water. "So, how was your sleep? Is there anything I can get you?" he asked.  
  
"No thank you, I do feel much better now though, and it was very nice of your sister to lend me one of her nightgowns. However, now that I have had some rest, I should no longer take advantage of your hospitality. If you could just direct me to a room in which I could change then . . . ."  
  
"No way!" David interrupted, "We can't just let you go. You need more rest, besides if just let you walk out of here Sarah would kill us."  
  
"Nonsense. I must be going," and with that she tried to stand up. Her body however, had not had enough time to heal, and her right leg, which was probably sprained, gave out beneath her.  
  
Jack, who was closest, quickly stepped up and caught her. David had said she was light, but he was shocked by just how little she weighed. He easily placed her back on the bed, and took a step back, for she had grown very stiff in his arms.  
  
As jack stood back, David could see her relax, and become a little more comfortable. Why was she so afraid of them touching her? What had happened? She had said someone had hurt her, but was it so bad that she no longer wanted any human contact? As he puzzled over this very strange girl he and Jack both really looked at her for the first time since they had gotten home.  
  
She was all cleaned up, and the difference was startling. Her skin was very pale, probably from whatever she had been through recently, but it gave the appearance of always being very fair. The white nightgown fit her almost perfectly, which ment that she was about five feet and seven inches tall, the same height as Sarah. Her long, brown hair had been washed and brushed and fell in waves around her face and down past her shoulders. Some of the sun's rays were still coming in through the window and gave her hair a reddish gold tint. The swelling had gone down around her eye, and both light blue orbs were visible. All in all she was very pretty, with high cheek bones, full lips, which showed evidence of having been cut recently, and those big blue eyes, which watched them both with a familiarly piercing gaze.  
  
Sarah, who seemed to have impeccable timing today, took that opportunity to walk in the door.  
  
"Oh, hello every one," she paused and looked around the room, her eye settled on Cate. "You are looking much better Cate, are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. But as I was just trying to tell the boys, I must be pressing on."  
  
"Hmmm, I think not," Sarah replied firmly. "It will be several weeks before you are in any condition to travel, let alone leave this apartment. I will talk to Mama and Papa tonight and then we can decide what is the best course of action." She paused again, "David, where is Les?"  
  
"Last I saw he went up to the roof to play, but if you like I will go get him." And with that David climbed out onto the fire escape and up to the roof.  
  
Sarah walked over to one of the chairs surrounding the large dinning room table, and sat down, stretching her legs out in front of her. To be correct it wasn't really a dinning room as much as a bed room, den and dinning room rolled into one.  
  
Jack walked over and stood behind her chair and put his hands on her shoulders. He leaned over a little, "long day?"  
  
"Yeah," was her only reply. Then she turned her head to the side and looked up at him, "but I'm feeling better already." She gave him a sheepish little grin.  
  
He promptly bent his head down and kissed her on the mouth, and she relaxed into his arms, which had come down to envelope her.  
  
Cate watched from the bed, a look of sad longing on her face. But the moment was interrupted by the return of Les and David.  
  
"Sarah! Your home! You'll never guess what happened to me today. Never ever." Les had run up to Sarah, forcing Jack to stand back up.  
  
"Well, why don't you help me make dinner and you can tell me all about it," was her calm answer, as she got up out of the chair. Just before she left the room she stopped, "Jack are you going to stay tonight?"  
  
"If that is what the lovely lady wants," he replied, teasingly, with a deep bow. Sarah just shook her head and continued in to start dinner.  
  
"Oh, and you boys make sure that Cate stays put, we can't have her getting worse," was her final call from the other room.  
  
Both David and Jack looked at Cate, who looked back with an expression that said clearly if they came anywhere near her she would scream her head off. So they settled for sitting at the table and talking over the day's headlines.  
  
It was not very long before the delicious smells of chicken and roast vegetables started to waft through the apartment. And soon after that Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs arrived home and were, needless to say, quite shocked at seeing a young woman in their bed.  
  
"Oh! Ma, Pop, this is Cate Flanagan. She was having a little trouble this morning, and Jack and I found her, and Sarah insisted we bring her back here to rest up and get a few meals in her." David rushed out as he stood up and made his way over to the bed she was resting on.  
  
"Well, the more the merrier I guess," said Mr. Jacobs. He held his had forward as if to shake hers. "My name is Michael Jacobs, I hope you are feeling a little better Cate."  
  
She looked at the outstretched hand cautiously, then shrank back against the wall a little more. "Yes Sir. Thank you Sir," came the hardly audible whisper as she hid behind some of her hair that had fallen in front of her face.  
  
An uneasy tension filled the room until Jack stepped up in between Mr. Jacobs and the cowering form of the girl, "Heya Mr. Jacobs. Hows it gonin?" with that he seized Mr. Jacobs's hand and shook it firmly.  
  
Cate let out a little sigh of relief and gave Jack a silent "thank you".  
  
Mrs. Jacobs came forward a little, "my dear, I hope you are alright?"  
  
"Yes ma'am, thank you very much for your hospitality," was the meek reply.  
  
"Ok then, I'm going to go into the kitchen and help Sarah finish up dinner. Jack will you be staying with us tonight?" Mrs. Jacobs asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"Good, then you boys go wash up so we can eat soon," and with that Mrs. Jacobs disappeared into the kitchen. "So boys, how did selling go today?"  
  
"Great Pop, we made almost two dollars." David pulled the money from his pocket and placed it on the table.  
  
Jack walked forward and clapped David on the shoulder, "See. Wadda I tell ya Mr. J? I told ya that me and your boys could move a thousand papes a week."  
  
It was a half an hour before they all sat around the table, Cate with a shawl around her shoulders. She had been helped to the table by Sarah, who she seemed to be less afraid of than everyone else. That is every one with the exception of Les, whom she didn't seem to be afraid of at all.  
  
"So Miss Flanagan, how long have you been in the city?" asked Mr. Jacobs while cutting his chicken.  
  
"Well my father and I have lived in New York for a little over a year. Before that we owned a ton house in Cork, that is where my mother is buried."  
  
"Oh my, how sad! How old were you when she passed on?" Was Mrs. Jacobs's sympathetic reply.  
  
"She died just before we left for America." Cate answered, then she continued on quickly, "It was an accident, she fell down the stairs."  
  
"Well it is hardly something you want to be reminded of, I'm sure. So Les tell me what happened to you today?" Mrs. Jacobs turned to her youngest son, who shot up in his seat.  
  
"Oh Mama! We went down to the tracks to sell and we saw Race. And he let me hold his ticket, and he won! And he said I was good luck, and then he bought me a hot dog at Tibbie's because I helped him win."  
  
"Well isn't that wonderful for Mr. Racetrack. Did you make sure to thank him?"  
  
"Yes Mama."  
  
By this time everyone had finished their meal, so Mrs. Jacobs stood up and started gathering plates and silverware. "Michael, Sarah, David, would you three help me clean up in the kitchen?"  
  
"Yes Ma," David replied and he also started collecting dishes.  
  
"I'll be just a minute Mama, let me help Cate get back into bed." Sarah stood and started to move towards Cate, but Jack waved her off.  
  
"Go help your parents Sarah, I'll help Cate get back into bed."  
  
"Okay, be carful of her shoulder."  
  
He gave her a grin and a little kiss on the cheek, "Don't worry, I will."  
  
Sarah left with the reaming dishes, and Jack turned to Cate. "So do you want me to carry you? Or would you ratha that I just support you while you walk?"  
  
She looked nervously at the door to the kitchen, then back at him. "I suppose I could try and just lean on you, and walk." With a little awkwardness they managed to get her settled on the bed again. Jack piled pillows behind her back so that she could sit against the.  
  
"Thank you." she said as he stood back and took a seat in the nearest chair.  
  
"No problem, I'm just doen what any decent porson would."  
  
She gave a little snort, "Not most of the people I know. But I ment for earlier, with Mr. Jacobs, thank you for saving me from having to touch him.  
  
"Why are you so afraid? Its not like any of us is gonna hurt you."  
  
"Forgive me for not being more trusting, but I just meet you, and while you seem like nice enough people I . . . I just can't. Too many bad experiences, I guess."  
  
"Any thing you want to talk about?"  
  
"No," was her simple reply.  
  
Before Jack could get anymore information from her Les came running into the room carrying a checkers set.  
  
"Cate, Cate, will you play with me?" he asked.  
  
"Of course Les," she smiled at the little boy, the only one she could trust. They quickly set up the game and started to play while Jack watched and absent mindedly played with the days earnings.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen the four older members of the family were discussing what to do with the young woman in the living room.  
  
"Mama you should have seen the shape she was in this morning," Sarah exclaimed. "David can tell you. She was covered with blood and dirt, and was torn to pieces. She will hardly let anyone touch her."  
  
"She says she was running from something, but she won't say what," David counted. "And she is really light, like she hasn't been eating for days."  
  
"But David, Sarah, she said so herself, she has family, what if they are looking for her?" Came Mr. Jacobs calm interjection.  
  
"If her family lets her get that beat up I think that she would be better off with out them." David answered.  
  
Sarah turned to her mother, "Mama, just let her stay a little while, soon she will be well enough to help out around the apartment. She needs our help, we can't just put her back out on the streets."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs looked at each other then Mr. Jacobs started slowly, "she can stay for a few weeks, but if we don't know more about her by then, you'll have to find somewhere else for her to live."  
  
"Ok, thank you very much Papa, she can sleep in my bed with me," came Sarah's quick reply. "I'll go get Les to bed."  
  
"Ok. You can go to David, your mother and I will finish up in here."  
  
When David and Sarah came back into the livingroom the found Les and Cate pondering over the checkerboard and Jack watching from the table.  
  
"Its time fore bed Les," Sarah said from the doorway.  
  
"Ohhh, just five more minutes. Please! We're almost done."  
  
"Ok, but I'll be waiting," with that Sarah hurried of into the bedroom the children shared.  
  
David walked over to the bed and looked at the checkerboard. Cate was in position to win on her next move.  
  
"Ok Les, it is your turn," she said to him. Les contemplated the board for a moment, then moved into the trap Cate had set up. But instead of finishing the game she let him capture one of her kings. Soon the game was over and Cate had let Les win. "You had better get off to bed, or your sister will be mad."  
  
"Goodnight," Les called as he hurried off into the other room.  
  
David sat down on the bed, but not close enough for Cate to feel threatened, and started cleaning up the checkers. "You know, you didn't have to let him win." He said.  
  
"Little children love to win, plus if I hadn't the game would have been over too fast." She said simply. "It is nice to see him so happy."  
  
David was a little taken aback. Her was a girl who was visibly scared of almost every one around, and had obviously been beaten very badly. Yet she was concerned over his little brother's feelings. He gave her a sideways look, she was obviously a very complicated person, and had been hurt very badly. David sighed, he wished there was someway he could help her. For that he would have to gain her trust first.  
  
Jack, who had been silent until then stood and walked over to the window. "Hey Dave, when Sarah comes back out tell her to meet me on the roof."  
  
David looked up from the bed where he was trying to make sure he had gotten all the checkers, "Sure Jack."  
  
With that Jack climbed onto the fire escape and up to the roof.  
  
wow! Sorry that took so long, these chapters are hard to write. But never fear I will have another one the next two days. This is gonna be a long fic, but I promise action, adventure, and romance for all! 


	4. chapter 3

Cate had slept in the big bed in the front room that night, Sarah didn't think it would be good to move her to another room so soon. She wasn't sure where Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs had slept, but she was too tired to care.  
  
When she woke the next morning the apartment was empty. She sat up and looked around. From the of the sun coming through the windows it was almost noon. She scanned the room, the apartment was small, but tidy, and comfortable. Every part, every piece of furniture said that this was the home of a loving family. Cate took a deep breath and sighed. Even though it was small and worn, this was the kind of house she had always wanted to live in.  
  
There was a glass of water on the table next to the bed, and when she reached for it she noticed a note lying next to it. She picked it up and read:  
  
Cate,  
  
Sorry we didn't wake you this morning, but you were so tired that we thought it was best to just let you sleep. Please do not get out of bed without help, you would probably do further injury to yourself. Jack, David, and Les will be home at lunch time to look in on you. Have a wonderful day!  
  
Sarah  
  
Cate looked up from the note and looked around the room for a clock. The one on the mantel sais it was almost eleven thirty. Her stomach gave a loud growl, and she wondered what time lunch time was to Jack and David. It couldn't be all that long so she settled herself back into the pillows to wait.  
  
She watched the minutes tick by on the clock on the mantel. Slowly her boredom began to grow, so she began to look for some thing to do to pass the time. After a few minutes she spotted a pile of books a little ways from the bed. She couldn't read the titles from her current position, but if she stretched just a little she figured that she could reach the top book without getting out of the bed.  
  
Angling her body so her arms could get as close to the pile as possible she swung her upper body off the bed and used one arm to hold herself parallel to the floor. While holding herself steady with her left arm, she reached as far as she could with her right. Her fingers were still a few inches short of the stack of books, but by this point she could read the spin of the top one. The Count of Monte Cristo, she had never read it before, but the had a copy in the library back home and she had always ment to read it.  
  
She only needed to move a little farther off the bed then she would have the book. Scooting a little farther she placed her left hand farther away from the bed, and let it hold more of her weight. This was a mistake, for as soon as she let the added weight fall on her left arm it began to tremble. She reached her right arm out and almost had the large red book in hand when the door flew open. The combination of being startled by the door, and the weight on her weekend arm caused her to go tumbling to the floor. This also caused the night gown Sarah had let her borrow to ride up over her knees.  
  
David, Jack and Les strolled in, the latter caring a brown paper bag that smelled very good. Quickly she pulled the night gown down to cover her legs and sat up to glare at the tree boys.  
  
"Cate!" David exclaimed, "I thought Sarah told you to stay in bed."  
  
"I was trying to, but you startled me and I fell out. I was trying to reach that book," she continued motioning absent mindedly at the stack of books by the bed, "but when you came in I fell."  
  
"You know that if you need anything you only have to ask," he answered. He crossed to her and picked her up, setting her gently back on the bed. "Now, which book did you want?"  
  
"Umm, I was trying to reach The Count of Monte Cristo. I have always wanted to read it."  
  
"Ok," he said, picking up the book and placing it on the bedside table, "we also brought you the morning addition of The World and some lunch." With that he presented her with a copy of the newspaper and the bag, which contained a container of warm vegetable soup.  
  
She gave him a small smile in thanks. He smiled back, which cause her to blush a little. When she realized what she was doing she frowned. She could not grow to depend on these people, she could not depend on any one. That is what got her into this mess in the first place. She did not need anyone.  
  
David noticed the frown cross her face, and wondered what had happened. One minute they were smiling at each other, and he felt he might have made some progress. And the next minute she looked angry, and like she didn't want to be anywhere near him. Luckily for him, Jack came into the room with a spoon and handed it to Cate.  
  
"So, Cate, hows your day been?" He asked, filling the silence that had settled in the room.  
  
"Fine, thank you," was all she said.  
  
"David," Les interrupted, "you said we could go to the park this afternoon. Can we please go now? Please?"  
  
David looked at Les in an annoyed way, but nodded in consent. He turned back to Cate with a sad look on his face, "will you be alright for the rest of the day?" She nodded, but did not say anything. David looked from Cate to Jack, "are you coming?"  
  
"Nah, I'll stay here with Cate this afternoon." David looked quickly back to Cate, who's head had shot up. "Cate, is that alright with you?" David asked tentatively, he knew how uncomfortable she was with a group of them. Would she feel better or worse alone with Jack?  
  
Again she said nothing, but looked at Jack, then nodded slowly, never looking away from him. David looked back and forth between the two of them, then turned to Les and lead him out of the apartment. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer from Chapter 1  
  
So sorry guys!!! I was gonna post this one last night, but my computer was being a huge ass. I ended up having to retype the entire chapter. Also thank you so much for all the reviews, you guys are sooooo good at reviewing, and I am soooo bad about updating. Thanks again!! estreallalily  
  
As soon as the door closed behind David and Less Cate shot Jack an apprehensive look. He either didn't see it, or chose to ignore it. He simply leaned back in the chair and let his hands flop to his sides.  
  
"Thank you for offering to stay Jack, but I don't need people around to look after me all the time," She said fixing him with a strange look. "I do know how to take care of myself."  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "dat was real clear from the way we found you yesterday. I wanted to stay. We need to have a little talk, you and I."  
  
Cate looked up from where she had been fiddling with the paper bag in her lap. "Whatever about?"  
  
"You," he said simply, looking into her eyes. God! Why did they seem so familiar? "Where did you come from anyway?"  
  
"I'd have thought that was quite obvious, due to the accent, that, and the fact that I said my family lived in Ireland until my Ma died."  
  
"I knew that!" He retorted, a little angry at her for being so smart with him. "I ment wheres you and your Pop been living since you got to New York?"  
  
"I would rather not talk about that, if it is all the same to you." Cate looked back at the bag in her lap. Jack was sure she was deliberately avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Sure. You bettah eat dat 'fore it gets cold," he said, absentmindedly waving to the soup in her lap, "don't want it to get cold." She opened the bag and pulled out the container of soup. Opening it carefully she took a bite.  
  
"Hey, that is really good!"  
  
"Whad you expect? Tibbie's is the best in all New York." Jack cleared his throat, then continued on, "but its okay, you not wanten to talk about your passed. Most of the guys I know don't have family, and the ones that do don't care to know dem."  
  
"That's strange." Cate seemed to think this over for a minute then continued on. "What about your family? Where are they?" Jack shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "My Ma died when I was little too, and I nevah knew my Pop. Then I became a Newsie, and here I am, da leadah of Manhattan."  
  
"What about David? He and Les don't exactly fit your description of Newsies." "Now dat," said Jack as he sat up in his chair and leaned his elbows on his knees, "dat is a good story . . ."  
  
And then Jack was lost in telling the story of the strike the previous summer. He told her about how Mr. Jacobs had been hurt at the factory where he worked, and how Les and David had to become Newsies to help their family. Then how they lead the children of New York to victory over the Newspaper Titans. Cate was a very good listener. She gasped at all the right places and even managed to laugh a few times.  
  
"So then I said 'we only used the best Joe. So I wanted to say: thanks again.' He was so mad, you shoulda seen his face."  
  
"Well, I must say you certainly have a flare for the dramatic."  
  
"Its all part of bein' a Newsie. Gotta be able to get people's attention some how."  
  
"It must have been very exciting. But I do have one question. Why do all of your friends have such strange names?"  
  
Jack gave a little laugh, leaned back in his chair again and propped his legs up on the bed. "Dos ain't der real names. See we kinda stretch the truth when we make up dos fake headlines. So if anyone gets in trouble you don't want people to know your real name, and lots of us don't care for our real names. So we make up nicknames dat suit our personalities, or dat are just funny. Like take Race for instance, he don't like his real name, so we named him Racetrack 'cause hes always at the tracks. Den it got shortened to Race."  
  
"So what is your real name?" Cate asked, giving him a side ways glance.  
  
"I told you, its Jack Kelly, my nickname is Cowboy."  
  
"Oh, and why is that?"  
  
"Well mostly de hat," he pulled said item of clothing up on his head. "But also 'cause of dis." With that he took the rope off his waist and stood it.  
  
Cate had thought it had just been there because he did not have a belt, but as he situated the knot so there was a large loop in the rope, she saw what it was really there for.  
  
Jack swung the lasso around his body, making the rope circle around his knees. "Neat trick, huh?"  
  
"It is impressive." Cate leaned over and put the empty soup container on the bed side table. Then she leaned back and yawned. "I think I am going to go back to sleep now."  
  
"Okay," he said nodding his head. He could go meet up with David and Les and sell the evening addition of The World. "Have a good sleep."  
  
"Have a good afternoon." Was all she said before she rolled onto her side (the one that wasn't injured), and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Jack picked up the soup container and put it in the kitchen, then let himself out of the apartment. He made sure the door was locked tight behind him before he made his way out of the building and towards the park. Hopefully he wold find Les and David still there. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer from Chapter 1  
  
here is a long Chapter for Jules, who I know is reading, but cant post her reviews. I did pretty good, updating two days in a row.  
  
Things continued like this for the next two weeks. Cate would wake up late in the morning and read the paper that Jack and David had left for her or what ever books she could find around the apartment. Around twelve thirty the boys would bring her some lunch. Then Jack would stick around for an hour or two and talk with her. Sometimes David and Les would stay too, but she found it harder to talk with them around.  
  
She didn't want to become so attached to Jack, but she couldn't help it. Something about him was just so trustworthy. She found herself looking forward to when he got home so they could talk. At first they really had nothing to talk about, due to her hesitance to discuss her past, and him not wanting to push her into it. But soon the conversation flowed easily between them. They would talk about what was in the news, hypothetical situations, like if they had a million dollars, and sometimes Jack would tell her funny stories about the Newsies.  
  
The evenings were spent playing games, having polite conversation with the family, or helping with small things like sewing up little holes in the boy's shirts. Cate was really good at sewing, and liked it a lot. She had learned from her mother, and it was one of the few things that she like to remember. She and her mother used to make dresses for each other. It was one of the few good memories she had from her childhood  
  
By the end of the second week Cate could get out of bed for a few hours each day. She would do chores to help out, doing laundry or cleaning. She felt it was the least she could do in return for the Jacobs letting her stay in their house. She had even managed to get Sarah and Mrs. Jacobs to let her cook dinner tonight.  
  
She was standing in the kitchen chopping the onion for her pea and ham soup when the boys got home.  
  
Jack walked into the kitchen and staggered back a little. It was sweltering in there. Cate stood at the counter chopping something and adding it into the large pot that was simmering on the stove. David walked in right behind him.  
  
"Woah!" David exclaimed. "It is really hot in here. Cate are you going to be okay staying in this heat?"  
  
Cate turned from the counter, "well hello to you too David. And yes, I will be fine. I'm in much better health now." She wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing, then began to stir the soup vigorously.  
  
David looked her up and down. She was wearing some of Sarah's cloths, a light blue blouse and tan skirt, to be exact. The blue made her eyes stand out even more. David had noticed that her eyes looked more blue or gray, depending on what she wore. Her long wavy hair was held back with a blue ribbon that matched her blouse, but a few little pieces of hair had escaped and curled around her face. She was sweating from the heat of the room, giving her, what David thought, was a nice, healthy glow. She was to put it simply, beautiful.  
  
Jack saw David staring at Cate with a look of longing in his eyes. He gave David a little nudge towards Cate. When David gave him a questioning look Jack simply nodded his head at Cate and shot David a meaningful look.  
  
David walked over to stand next to Cate, being careful that he wasn't too close. "Uh . . . Cate? Can I help?" Jack shook his head.  
  
For as smart as David was, he was really slow with girls. He walked out of the room to play with Les, but he made sure to keep an ear open. He knew David would never hurt Cate, but he was beginning to fell an almost brother like love for the girl. To be frank, it was hard not to. She was very smart and quick witted. She also had a fragility about her that made him want to protect her.  
  
Cate looked up from the soup and looked into David's equally blue eyes. He was standing close to her, but not too close, and looked very apprehensive. She had grown more comfortable around the family. She knew that she was not at risk for any immediate physical danger. If she had been it would have happened by now. But she didn't trust them completely. She really wasn't sure if she could ever trust anyone completely again. After what had happened with her parents, she knew that you could never trust anyone completely, especially those close to you.  
  
"Cate . . . ?" David asked carefully.  
  
Cate shook herself mentally. No, she did not want to be thinking about those things. Fixing David with what she hoped was a convincing smile she took a deep breath and blew it out so it blew the little wisps of hair, the ones that had fallen out of the ribbon holding it back, up away from her face. "You could get the bread out of the stove. Just be careful, the dough is still raising, so any sudden movements will cause it to fall."  
  
David did as he was told and place the dough carefully on the top of the stove. He put down the cloth he had used to remove the bread from the oven and leaned against the counter. "So. . . what exactly are you making us this evening?"  
  
"Well that," she answered, pointing at the bread dough, "will be soda bread. And this, "she waved at the soup, "will be pea and ham soup. They are old Irish recipes." She gave him a little grin and he flushed a little in return.  
  
David turned and put his hands down flat on the counter, and gave Cate a sideways look. "Well it smells gerraaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh . . . ."  
  
Cate jumped into action, pulling David's hand up from the stove, where he had stupidly put it down. She quickly dragged him over to the washing basin and began to pump cold water onto the burn. Jack came running into the kitchen, closely followed by Les. "Wha happened?"  
  
"Don't worry!" Cate answered. "David put his hand down on the stove, but I think I got it off fast enough that it wont be too bad. Jack could you get me some clean strips of cloth? I need to be very careful when I bandage it." Throughout this speech she and continued to pump water onto David's hand.  
  
David, for his part was trying to hold still, and not scream a few very foul words that he had picked up from the other Newsies. Soon Jack had returned with the cloth that Cate had asked for. She wet a few of the pieces and laid them gently over the injured hand, then lead him to the table in the other room and forced him to sit down.  
  
After taking the seat next to him, she began to wrap the bandages around his hand. When she finished she tied the bandage off carefully, "there that should do it for now." She turned to Jack, "Jack, if I give you a list of ingredients could you go and get them?"  
  
"Sure! But for what, you got every thing you need for dinner."  
  
"Yes I do. But I can make something to help with the burn, I just need a few things."  
  
"Its okay," David interjected, as he stood up, "I don't need anything else."  
  
"That is nonsense, and we all know it." Cate said, turning to him and poking him with one finger in the middle of his chest. David stumbled a little and sat back down hard. "And since you work with your hands, you need to get better as soon as possible." After Cate drew up a quick list of ingredients and gave it to Jack, he and Les left and promised to be back as quickly as possible. David had to stay behind, on everyone's insistence.  
  
"Just because I have a burn, doesn't mean I'm useless. I can still do stuff!" David said angrily when Cate told him to just relax.  
  
"Well, at least know you know how I have felt for the last two weeks," was her only answer. "Here, come here and stir this soup while I knead the dough." she showed him how to do it properly, "you see? You need to make sure that it doesn't get a layer of skin on top, and that is doesn't stick to the sides." With that she started folding and kneading the dough, gently at first, then more forcefully.  
  
Jack and Les were back in less than and hour with everything on Cate's list. She pulled out another large pot and began to boil more water. She worked feverishly for the rest of the afternoon. Around three o'clock the boys went to join the other Newsies in selling the evening addition. By the time Sarah arrived home Cate was finishing dinner and sweating profusely.  
  
"Oh my God," Sarah exclaimed when she say Cate. "You'll work yourself into exhaustion! Do the boys know that you are doing this? Oh, if they do I'm going to smack them so hard that they wont be able to sell until nest week. I mean, really . . . "  
  
"Sarah! Sarah, please calm down. I am fine. The boys are out selling th evening addition, and I am almost done with dinner. It has just been a little hectic this afternoon. David burned himself on the stove, so I made him some stuff to put on it." She smiled triumphantly and held up a large jar of greenish cream.  
  
"Is David ok?"  
  
"Of course!" I would not have let him leave if I thought he would be in real trouble. In fact, I didnt really want him to go at all, but he is very irritating when he wants to be."  
  
Sarah gave a small smile, "yes, that is Davey. Here, at least let me help you get every thing on the table." The girls started putting plates and such on the table.  
  
It was another hour before the entire family was seated around the table and eating. Cate had insisted on putting the cream on David's hand as soon as he walked in the door. And he had to admit, it made the pain in his hand dull almost immediately. Cate told him that he would be better in a few days, and would not even need the bandage after tomorrow. This was good news for David because the boys had teased him shamelessly about being all nervous around Cate. He had tried to shrug it off, but after a few hours he had stated to lose his temper. This, however, just convinced the other boys that he really did like Cate. Kid Blink had even put on a fake Irish accent to tease David with. This is when Jack had stepped in, saying that no one could make fun of the girl he and David had found, and that half of the other boys would have fallen for her too if they had a chance to see her.  
  
Jack was sure that David liked Cate, and more than in the brotherly way he liked her. He sared his thoughts with Sarah while they were cleaning up after dinner.  
  
"I think your right," she replayed. "He gets all clumsy around her, and do you see the way he looks at her when she's not looking?"  
  
"Yeah I do. And I know how he feels, its how I feel when I look at you." He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle and leaned over to place a kiss on her cheek. She gave a little laugh and leaned back into him.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't know. I just feel like Cate isn't telling us something. Something big, and important."  
  
"I know what you mean, but don't worry, we'll figure it out." He placed a line of small kisses from her cheek to her neck and back.  
  
Sarah laughed again. "Now stop that!" He stood up and moved a way from her to dry the dishes she had finished washing.  
  
"What eveah you want doll."  
  
After they finished they joined the family in the other room. David was playing checkers against Cate and Les, who sat next to each other whispering back and fourth. Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs were sitting at the table and reading different parts of the evening addition that David had brought home for them. Jack sat on the edge of the bed, pulled a stool up in front of him, and motioned for Sarah to sit on it. When she did he began to rub her shoulder. She sighed and leaned back into his hands, enjoying the sensation of Jack working the kinks out of her back.  
  
Eventually Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs took Les into the bed room to tuck him in. Cate leaned back in her chair and began to roll her shoulder stiffly. It was the injured one, it had become stiff from all the use it was getting all of a sudden. She shifted so she could rub it properly to try and release the tension.  
  
Jack seeing her discomfort leaned over and kissed Sarah on the mouth, than gave her a little wink. He stood and walked over to Cate and began to gently ease the knots out of her shoulder. Cate dropped her arms to her side and let Jack work on her stiff limb. Normally, had it been anyone else she would not have let them touch her so intimately, but this was Jack, and she was sure that he was not going to take advantage of the situation.  
  
David sat across the table with a sour look on his face. Jack was acting very strangely. He didn't really care about Jack and Sarah being together. Jack was a good guy and Sarah wasn't stupid, she could take care of herself. But this was starting to get weird, Jack was acting very affectionately towards Cate and Sarah both. This angered David for two reasons really, the first being that if Jack ever hurt Sarah in any way he would be forced to hurt Jack, very, very badly. The second was one that he didn't really want to admit, even to himself. He liked Cate, a lot. He felt a jealous of Jack and Cate. Jack already had Sarah's undivided attention, why did he need Cate too?  
  
"There," said Jack, interrupting the silence that had settled upon the room. "Feel bettah?" he asked looking down into Cate's face.  
  
"Yes thank you," she answered. She stood up and stretched her arms over her head, "I am so tired, I'm going to go to bed."  
  
"I'll come with you," Sarah said, "I is getting very late."  
  
Jack walked over to Sarah and wrapped his arms around her. "I got to go to da logging house tonight, but I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, have a good night," she leaned forward and rested her head against his chest. She whispered to him, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too Sarah." He kissed her once thank hugged her tightly, then he released her and walked over to Cate. "Hey kid, have a good night." With that he leaned over and kissed the top of her head and ruffled her hair a little. This was it for David. "Jack! Before you go will you come up on the roof with we. We need to have a little talk."  
  
"Sure Dave. Goodnight goils"  
  
"Goodnight Jack," they echoed back.  
  
David lead Jack out onto the fire escape and up to the roof while the girls headed to the back room to get ready for bed.  
  
Once on the roof David turned to face Jack. "What do you think you are doing down there?" He demanded motioning back towards the fire escape.  
  
"What you talk'n 'bout Dave? I'm just acten de way a normally do with Sarah, and I'm just looking out for Cate."  
  
"That is not what I see. I see you flirting with another girl in front of me and Sarah. Look Jack I didn't think we were going to have to have this talk, because you're a really good guy, and I'm sure you would never purposefully hurt my sister. But I'm gonna say it anyways." David who had been pacing in front of Jack up until now, turned to face him dead on. "Jack Kelly, if you ever hurt my sister in any way I will hurt you ten times more."  
  
Jack gave a little chuckle, "is dat what you think is goen on down there?" He walked over and put his hands on David's shoulders. "David I love Sarah more dan anything in the world. And your right I would never hurt her. But the feelings I have for Cate are not like the ones I have for Sarah. I feel protective of them both, but Cate like a brother, not a lover. Sides, I think I know someone else with his eye on Miss Cate." He gave David a wink.  
  
David blushed and thanked god that it was dark so Jack couldn't see. "I really do like her, but she is so distracted with you that she never notices me."  
  
"Dats not true Dave, you just gotta talk with her more she's really smart . . ."  
  
"I know that," David interrupted. "She's brilliant!"  
  
Jack smiled at him, "den why not talk about something you both have in common, like books? Shes read almost all the books in de apartment, so you could talk about those."  
  
David nodded a little absently, he seemed to br thinking it all over. "Thanks Jack."  
  
"No problem Dave. I got to get goen. See you tomorrow." He made his way over to the fire escape and started climbing down to the street.  
  
David poped his head over the edge of the roof, "Hey Jack!" Jack looked back up at him. "Remember what I said about Sarah!"  
  
"I will Davey, I will." With that Jack Kelly started to walk back to the logging house with a lot to think about. David climbed back down into the apartment, his mind equally occupied.  
  
the next chapter will be up soon, but it is going to be really long and hard to write, so have patience, please. And thank you for all your lovely reviews, they are the highlight of my day! estrellalily 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer from Chapter 1  
  
walks over to JustDuck, pulls her off the floor, and hugs her  
Ahh, Just Duck, a girl after my own heart! I can tell that your going to keep me on my toes during this story. You are definitely correct about the disposable container thing. There were no such things in the year 1900, which if you do the math, is when my story takes place. However, if you go back and read it does not say that the container is thrown away, just that it is put in the kitchen. I was kind of hopping that every one would just over look the entire thing and I wouldn't have to say anymore about it, but you caught me. As to the idea of take out, it was possible to get things like sandwiches wrapped up in paper to take them out of the store. And I imagine that a place like Tibbie's would probably offer this kind of service to it's most loyal customers, the Newsies. This is not to say I know the magic secret to caring soup in paper, just that the idea was there.  
While I, like you, try to keep my stories as historically accurate as possible, I'm sure a fellow author can understand that it does not suit our purpose to be one hundred percent accurate. Things like girls wearing pants and such would have been completely socially unacceptable at this point in time, yet may writer dress some girls in pants to make the story less complicated. In fact at this point in time no self respecting woman would have show her ankles. Women in show business, like Medda, would have worn dress that showed their knees, and this would be very scandalous. The kind of thing that no upper class woman would subject herself to. The first pants for women were invented in the late 1890's and were just I divided skirt that was tucked into knee high boots. They strongly resembled Turkish trousers, and it was called a bicycle skirt.  
Then there are the allowances made by the move writers. Does anyone honestly think that David and Les would have let their unmarried sister kiss an man in the middle of the crowded street. It would have totally ruined her reputation! Or what about letting and unmarried couple alone on the roof together? While these things would have be extremely taboo in real life, they do not make it easy to write a romance story. I justify my choices with the fact that the screen writer and director also ignored this rule. Also the question of indoor plumbing was bothering me, so I did the research and found out that by the 1870'd most buildings in America had plumbing.  
So basically that was my long winded way of saying that I added in the container to suit my purpose and I claim artistic license. But good job noticing!  
  
IMPORTANT READ ME!!! this chapter is one of the reasons the story is rated R. While it is an essential part of the story, it is graphic. Read at your own discretion!  
  
Jack was right about one thing, Cate certainly did read a lot. It was only a matter of time before she had read every single book in the apartment. David decided that this was his opportunity, so one day on the way home he stopped at the library and picked up a few books. When he got home Cate was sitting next to the window sewing up a rip in Les's good pants.  
  
She didn't look up when he entered so he cleared his throat, her head snapped up. She gave him a small smile, "David, you're early." She looked around him, "where are Les and Jack?"  
  
"Jack had to go to Brooklyn to take care of some things, he took Les with him." She nodded at him and he shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "Uh, here," he said handing her the books, "I got these for you today, they're checked out of the library for three weeks, which should be more than enough time for you to finish them."  
  
She looked at the first book, Gulliver's Travels, "its really good," he said when she didn't say anything. "I read it last year, and the other one, The Odyssey, its one of Dad's favorites. I haven't read it yet, but I thought I could probably read it while we still had it out from the library. Cate still didn't say anything, she just sat there looking at the books in her lap. David began to get really nervous, "if you don't like them, I can take them back . . ."  
  
"No! David, they are wonderful." She looked up from the books and into his eyes. He could see she was trying not to cry.  
  
"Cate, I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to upset you, I'll just go. Look, I'll see you at dinner," with that he turned to make as quick an exit as possible.  
  
When he was almost at the door he felt a small hand in his, he turned to see Cate smiling at him, "David, this is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me." She hugged him, "thank you so much!"  
  
David just stood there for a second, to shocked to move. Cate had never hugged him, or let him hug her before. She had grown less afraid of physical contact during the time she had spent with them, but she only let two people hug her: Les and Jack. Sure, she let the others touch her, but nothing this intimate.  
  
Quickly he recovered himself and wrapped his arms around her to return the hug, "you're welcome." She had gained weight sine they found her, but as he held her in his arms he realized how small and skinny she really was.  
  
She backed away and sat down in her chair again, "why don't you stay and tell me about Gulliver's Travels?"  
  
He pulled out a chair from the table and sat down next to her, and she picked up her sewing again. "Well, the book was originally written as a social cometary . . . ."  
  
By the time the books had to go back to the library Cate had been living with the Jacobs for almost two months. She no longer needed to stay in bed for most of the day, and she had even started leaving the apartment to go up on the roof and do laundry. She could even do it by herself now. In the afternoons Jack would come by and talk with her, and in the evenings she and David would discuss books. Sometimes these discussions would reach such a heated state that Mrs. Jacobs would tell them they could not talk about books for the rest of the night. Jack and Sarah thought this was one of the funniest things they had ever seen. While Cate really liked living with the Jacobs, she was sure her time was limited. They didn't have a lot of money, and she was a big drain on their resources. She was sure that they didn't have enough money to waste on a hermit who wanted to hid in their house. Her worst fears were confirmed when the family and Jack started to suggest that she take a few trips out of the apartment, with Jack or David, of course.  
  
She adamantly refused, saying that she just wasn't ready. Which was true, what if some one recognized her? What if she got separated from them? How would she find her way back? What if some one tried to hurt her? There were too many things that could go wrong, she just couldn't do it. What if someone recognized her name and took her to her father? Then no one, not even Jack and David, could protect her.  
  
Her head was spinning with these thoughts one evening while she was up on the roof taking laundry off the line and folding it into baskets. The sun was setting, and it was the perfect atmosphere for just letting your thoughts wonder.  
  
Jack quietly opened the door to the roof so as not to startle Cate. She was folding laundry and singing to herself softly. She seemed to be lost in thought, because she didn't turn to look at him. He cleared his throat softly, "Uh, Cate?"  
  
She jumped a little and turned to face him, "Oh, hello Jack. You startled me."  
  
"Sorry, its dinner time."  
  
"I must have lost track of the time, just let me get the rest of these clothes."  
  
"Okay, I'll wait for you."  
  
"Okay," she went back to folding, "so, what did you boys do today?"  
  
"Not much, Dave beat Race at cards for the foist time. It was really exciting for Davey, kinda like really being a part of the group." She laughed, "Cate, I was thinken, I think you should come with me and Dave and Les to Tibbie's for lunch this Friday."  
  
"Jack, we've talked about this. I'm just not ready to go." "Well, when will you be ready, Cate? You know, you can't hide in this building forever. Whats out there that is so bad?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, you know that!"  
  
"Yeah, I know, you wont tell us anything, just that you don't want to leave and you don't want to talk about it." He gave a frustrated sigh, and tried to control his anger.  
  
Cate, however, was less successful in controlling her temper. "Jesus, Jack, why do you keep pushing this? I have told you I am not ready, can't you just leave well enough alone?" she practically yelled at him. "Look, doll, I'm just trying to help . . ."  
  
"Well you certainly have a funny way of doing it." She had finished the laundry and was about to pick it up when Jack came over and grabbed her upper arms.  
  
"Well, maybe I would know how to do a better job if you would tell me what happened," he yelled in her face.  
  
That was it, her control snapped. She wasn't strong enough to really fight Jack, but she could still do something. She wrenched herself from his grip and fought to hold back the tears that we prickling her eyes. "NOTHING! Okay, nothing happened!," she yelled as she walked to the other end of the roof.  
  
"Yeah? Nothing has got you this upset! Don't lie to me Cate!," he yelled as he followed her across the roof. He was about to yell again when she spun around and faced him dead on.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face, but she still held her ground. "FINE! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? DO YOU REALLY? HE LET THEM RAPE ME!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Jack just stood there in the ringing silence that was left behind after her screams had died. He looked at her, and could think of anything to say. Rape? Who? What did she mean?  
  
Cate watched Jack with apprehension as her words sunk in. He wasn't saying anything, just standing there staring at her like she had grown and extra head. She let the tears fall freely down her checks. Any second now he was going to call her a whore and reject her. He knew, how could her not. Oh God! He knew, she would have to leave the Jacobs tonight. She had no where else to go. Why had she just done that?  
  
He was still just standing there. She walked around him to pick up the laundry basket. Her movement seemed to rouse him from what ever he had been thinking.  
  
"What?" "You heard me Jack." She picked up the basket and started to walk to the door that went inside. She had to get her things together if she was going to leave tonight.  
  
Jack followed her. As she got close to the door he reached out and grabbed her arm. She jerked it way from him, "Don't touch me!" She didn't even look at him and her voice could have frozen water on the fourth of July.  
  
"No." he said firmly. He turned her around so she was facing him again. "What are you talking about? Who is "he"? Who are "they"?"  
  
She took a deep breath. He knew anyway, why not tell him? "'he' is my father, and 'they' were his business associates." That being said, she tied to walk away again. Jack kept his grip firm on her arm. "So your telling me that your father let his friends rape you?" She nodded silently. "Jesus Christ! Cate, was he the one who beat ya up." She nodded again. He just stood there trying to wrap his mind around the idea of a man letting his daughter be raped and then beating her.  
  
"Jack, I have to go. If I'm going to be out of the apartment tonight, I have to pack and . . ."  
  
"Woah! Who said anything about leaving. Your not going anywhere, especially not until you tell me every thing that happened!" He gave her a little shake to punctuate his point.  
  
"Look, I'm a whore! You know that now, and your going to tell the Jacobs. And none of you are ever going to want to see me again. I know what happens to people like me, my father made it very clear that I was good for nothing but being a whore." By the time she finished this she was having to speak between sobs.  
  
Jack looked at her, astonished, then tilted her chin up so she was looking at him. "Is dat what you think is going to happen?" She just kept sobbing and shaking her head. "Cate, no one is going to blame you for what your father did to you. Just because he is a bad person doesn't mean dat you are."  
  
She shook her head again, "Why are you being so nice?"  
  
"I'm not going to hate you just because horrible things happened to you. It's not the way people are." He looked down into her tear streaked face and pulled her into a tight hug. "Come on, wes gonna sit down and I'll tell you about my past, then you can tell me the entire story. Okay?"  
  
She nodded slowly, then let him steer her over to the edge of the roof. They sat down next to each other but didn't touch. "Okay," he began, "what I said about my mom dying, dat was true. She died when I was eight. My Pop, he used to get drunk and beat her. One night I guess he just hit her too hard, 'cause she died. Dey put my Pop in jail and I started to live on da streets. I became a Newsie and met me best friend, Spot, the Brooklyn leader. We sold together for years. Den when I was eleven I stole some food. I got caught and was taken to the refuge. You know all about dat. So anyway, when I was fourteen I became the leader of Manhattan, dat was de year after Spot became de head of Brooklyn." he sighed, then turned to look at her. She had stopped crying, but looked like she might start again at any minute. "Oh, and me real name isn't Jack Kelly, it's Francis Sullivan." He laughed a little at his own name, "but I hate de name Francis. So dats my story, now its your turn."  
  
Cate took a deep breath then let it out slowly, blowing a little hair out of her face. "Well, I suppose the story starts with my parents. I don't think that Father ever really loved Mother. In fact I'm pretty sure that they got married because she was pregnant with me. You see Father was a wealthy business man, and still is. I suppose you recognize my last name now? Flanagan?"  
  
Realization downed on Jack's face, "you mean, your father is that Flanagan?"  
  
"Yes, Kevin Flanagan is my father. Anyway, he would fool around with a lot of the lower class women, and I guess he and my Mother just weren't careful enough. Well, I was born and things were alright for a while. That, or I was just too young to see what was happening. The first time I remember him really beating her was when I was about seven years old. After that he would do it more and more often. We wouldn't want the servants to see her wounds, so learned how to cure them. I had to do every thing from taking care of the cigar burns he put on her arms to resetting bones that he broke.  
  
When I was about thirteen I began to develop into a woman, and Father saw this as an opportunity. He knew mother wouldn't stand him giving her out as a "gift" to his business partners, but I was too young to know what was happening until after it was too late." She paused and took another shuttering breath. Oh God! The memories, they all came back. Every horrible encounter. Every man thrusting roughly into her body, running their dirty hands all over her. She would cry, but they would just slap her and push harder into her.  
  
She shuddered and Jack reached out to wrap an arm around her, "No! Please don't touch me."  
  
He let his hand fall down into his lap, "Okay, you want to go on?"  
  
"Yes, I started and I'll finish. He let them rape me in my own room. Oh God! Jack, I can still feel the hot breath on my skin, and I can still smell the alcohol. See most of them were too upstanding to do something like what my Father offered without the influence of some kind of drink. I am sure you have heard that the first time a woman is with a man it hurts her a lot." He nodded his head, "well for me it hurt every time. Every thrust of those foul men felt like it was ripping me in two. At first I would scream and cry, but then the men would just beat me. There have been a few times when I was beaten so badly that I would pass out. I used to pray that I would die when this happened, but I would always wake up again in my own bed all alone. If I ever fought or cried Father would wait until the other man would leave then he would beat me too.  
  
When I was about fifteen I told my father that I would not let him or any of his business partners use me like that any more. I said I would run away. That is when he started calling me a whore. He said I was a horrible person because I was no longer a virgin, that no one would ever help me or love me because I was a slut and not good enough to be with civilized people. He threatened to public announce that his daughter had seduced older men, then publicly disown me. There was nothing I could do. He convinced me that no one would believe me because I was a dirty little slut." It was at this point she lost it. Huge sobs raked through her body. Hot tears burned her checks, and she felt bile in the back of her throat. Her body heaved. Then all of a sudden she felt strong arms holding her tight. She pressed her face into Jack's shirt and cried. He softly rubbed her back and murmured soothing things in her ears. Holding her small frame so close to him he realized why she was so afraid of them all. Every man she had know had hurt her, mentally and physically. It must have taken enormous amounts of courage to live with the Jacobs. If she couldn't even trust her own family to look after her it must have been very difficult to trust complete strangers.  
  
She calmed herself enough to continue the story. "I don't know how, but my Mother had no idea what was happening to me. One night when one of the men was with me she walked into my room. She was furious. She started screaming until Father came in and beat her unconscious. Really it would have been better if she hadn't come in at all, because father just let him rape me again because he had been interrupted. The next day Mother yelled at Father, they had a huge fight and he started beating her again. Only this time was different, he beat her until she died. Then he made me help him drag her over to the stairs and throw her down them. He made it look like an accident. Soon after that we moved here. He told every one it was because he missed Mother too much, but I think he did it just because he thought he could make more money in America.  
  
I thought that once we got here things would be different, but I was wrong. He just started up again. I actually think it helped him start up business in this county, he offered his daughter as an added bonus." She gave a hollow laugh and then started crying again. "With Mother gone he started beating me more and more. So one night I ran. I didn't know where I was going, so I just ran, I must have been all over the New York. Then I ran into you and David, and, well, you know the rest." She turned her tear soaked face to his, "Jack, I really like it here. For the first time in many years I feel safe. Please don't tell anyone."  
  
Jack just shook his head and gave her a little squeeze. "Cate, dese people have given you a home, dey love you like yous one of dere own kids. I know the Jacobs real well and dey won't turn you away."  
  
"But, how can you be sure?"  
  
"I can't. But you at least owe them the truth."  
  
She looked up at him. She already felt better just having told Jack. He didn't push her away, he still cared for her, and she trusted him. "Okay, but you have to be there with me."  
  
He stood up and hugged her then began to lead her to the door. "I wouldn't think of doin it any otha way. Cate I love you a lot, your like de little sistah I nevah had."  
  
"I love you too Jack, your like the older brother I always needed." he pulled her into one more hug, then went to open the door.  
  
Just as Jack was about to reach for the handle the door opened and David walked out onto the roof. "Cate, Jack, your missing supper . . ." he grew silent when I say Cate's tear stained face and Jack's hand in her's. "what happened?" Saving Cate from having to say anything Jack spook first. "David I think I would be bettah if we just got your family togethah and only made her tell de story one more time." David nodded somberly then lead the way back to the apartment.  
  
It was only thirty minutes before the entire family, with the exception of Les, was seated around the table. Jack stood behind Cate's chair with his hands on her shoulders while she told the story again, omitting some of the more graphic details. She tried not to cry again, but she couldn't help it. When Jack saw this he would rub her shoulders in a comforting way. Some how she made it through the entire story with out breaking down again. When she stopped talking everyone sat in silence for a few minutes. Sarah had tears streaming down her face, David looked horrified, and Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs we holding each other's hands.  
  
As the silence stretched on Cate felt her worst fears confirmed, they wanted nothing to do with her. She was, as her father had said, a dirty whore who didn't deserve love or care from anyone. She found her voice and stared to stand, "Well, Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs, thank you very much for helping me, but I can see that I am not welcome anymore. I will just be . . . ."  
  
"What?" David yelled as he jumped up and knocked over his chair and walked over to Cate. He held both of her small hands in his larger ones, "we would never ask you to leave!"  
  
Mr. Jacobs also stood, "David is right Cate. In fact," he looked at his wife who nodded, "we insist that you stay. You can live here as one of our children."  
  
Cate wasn't the kind of girl who normally cried a lot, but she really couldn't control herself tonight. A fresh wave of tears pored from her eyes. David reached up and gently brushed them away and she gave him a watery smile. Jack came over and hugged her again, then gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sarah, who was still crying herself, hugged Cate so tightly she thought her ribs would crack. Jack sensing her shortness of breath lead Sarah up to the roof to let her calm down. Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs each gave her a hug and reassured her that every thing would be alright. Then they went into the kitchen and began talking to each other in hushed voices.  
  
That left just her and David, who looked as nervous as she felt. He sat down again and tried to find something to say.  
  
"So, how do you like the Scarlet Pimpernel?" Was what he finally blurted out.  
  
"David, you don't have to pretend that nothing has changed. Every thing has changed, now you know what really happened. I would understand if you wouldn't want to be as close as we were."  
  
"Cate, I don't know how to explain this to you any differently: we are not going to leave you just because you father is a jackass!" He walked over and hugged her, "I just don't know what to say anymore. I just don't want to upset you."  
  
She nodded and they sat down at the table again, but he held onto her had. "I really like the character of Percy. He is amazing."  
  
"Yeah I know, to be able to be so smart and pretend to be such a moron. But he is really tortured by Marguerite."  
  
"I know! And she by him, I really hope every thing works out . . . ."  
  
there it is folks! I hope you liked it. Thank you for all your review, please don't stop. estrellalily 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer from Chapter 1.  
  
Hullo everyone! I'm really sorry this update took so long, it was really a combination of me being drained after last chapter and the site being down yesterday.  
To hotsoptslingshot, thank you very much for your reviews, I have two things to say. As to Mr. Jacobs's name: I went back and watched the movie again with some friends and we were divided. At the part to which you are referring I always was under the assumption that Ester, or Mrs. Jacobs, was saying "My dear", but some of my friends agreed with you that it was his name, Mayer. I could be wrong, but for now I'm gonna stick with my original interpretation.  
Why the story is rated R, well that was a personal choice. I consider rape to be R rated, even if it isn't really graphic. I also think that anyone who has ever be the victim of a sexual crime will agree with me. Rape is one of the scariest, most life altering things that anyone could go through. Also, I'm not sure how far I want to go with the romance writing, and I wanted to have the freedom if I decided to get really into it later. Plus the site doesn't stop anyone from going to the R rated storied, it is up to every person to choose what they want to read, I just felt that the aforementioned parts of the story made it more than a PG-13 fic.  
  
NOW ON TO THE STORY! (yay)  
  
By the next morning Jack had come up with a plan to help Cate. He was sure he could make it safe for her to leave the apartment, but the plan had several stages and it would take time to set up. Before he, David, and Les left that morning he talked to Cate:  
  
"Hey Cate, what if I would make it safe for yous to leave the apartment and not be found by your fadda?"  
  
"Jack that would be wonderful, but you and I both know that it is not possible . . ."  
  
He interrupted her, "But what if I could make it possible. Look, it'll take to long to explain now, but David and I'll be back at lunch to talk it ovah with you." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the check, "see you den kiddo." And with that he left a very bewildered Cate standing in the middle of the livingroom.  
  
"Jack," David asked as they walked down the hall, "what was that all about?"  
  
Jack just slapped David on the back and chucked, "All in good time Davey, all in good time."  
  
Needless to say that by lunch time Cate and David were both very curious. When the boys walked in the door Cate was waiting for them; she was leaning against the table with her arms crossed across her chest.  
  
Jack walked forward and gave her a hug, "Cate! How was your morning?" She just raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a cold look.  
  
"Jack, what were you talking about this morning . . . ." "Cate, Cate," Les was tugging at the front of her skirt, "I'm hungry. Can I have something to eat? Please?"  
  
She didn't even stop talking to Jack, just reached behind her and handed Les a plate with left over roast beef and carrots from last nights dinner. ". . . . I mean, really! You had me so distracted that I could hardly get any work done." She advanced on Jack and poked him hard in the chest, "so out with it!"  
  
"Jack, I'm gonna have to agree with Cate on this one, what are you getting at?" David asked from his place at the table.  
  
"Okay, well, de plan's got several parts to it, and it will probably take at least a month, but I want to teach Cate to fight." He turned and faced her. "After de strike, I taught Dave and Sarah, and I could teach you too. Dat way when you left the apartment you could defend yourself. You probably wouldn't be able to fight off a group of guys, but if it was just one or two den you could hold dem off, or maybe even soak dem, so you could get away."  
  
David was nodding his head. "You know, that would probably work."  
  
"But you boys are forgetting the most important problem. If anyone recognizes my name it will be all over."  
  
"You didn't let me finish," Jack continued. "See dat's where de next part of de plan comes in. Cate, remember how I told you dat de Newsies give each othah nicknames so de bulls can't find us?" Cate nodded. "Well, den we give you a new name, so dat if anyone on de street hears your name, den dey wont know it's you."  
  
Cate looked a little doubtful. She turned to David. "Do you really think it will work?"  
  
David seemed to think it over for a minute; then he nodded his head again. "I think if every one calls you by the new name, then yes, it will work."  
  
Jack clapped his hands together. "Good, now as for getting you comfortable around othah people. What I tink we can do is bring some a de guys to de house one by one till you get used to dem, den we can go someplace like Tibby's and dey'll all be dere, and it will feel like being with dem in de apartment." Cate was still looking a bit afraid of leaving the building so Jack quickly interjected, "but don't worry, dat wont be for a few weeks."  
  
When the boys left for the afternoon Cate had a lot to think about. The main focus of her thoughts was what her new name should be. It had to be something that she would recognize and would be easy to remember.  
  
After dinner Jack took her up on the roof to start learning how to fight. His first goal was to show her how to defend herself, how to get away, and maybe even cause a little damage in the proses. He showed her how to kick a person in the knee cap so they will have a limp, break someone's grip and fingers at the same time, and how to use her fingernails to the best of her advantage by gouging them into sensitive areas such as eyes and the web between someone's fingers.  
  
He had just finished shower all of the key sensitive areas and how to hit them from behind and head on when Sarah and David came up with a pitcher of water and two cups. They sat and drank the water in silence while watching the sun set.  
  
As it grew darker David looked over at Cate. The sunset made her hair look more red than usual, and gave her skin a creamy glow, which made the sprinkling of freckles across her face look more prominent. He took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. "So, Cate," he started slowly, "do you know what you want your nickname to be yet?"  
  
A strange look crossed her face as she looked at him. "Well, I'm sure I want it to be another family name, so I was thinking of Lily, it was my mother's mother's name."  
  
"Oh, Cate, what a lovely name, I think its perfect!" Sarah exclaimed. She turned to Jack, "what do you think Jack?"  
  
Jack thought abut it for a minute, Lily, it was nice, and it suited Cate well. It was short, and could be cut down to Lil to be less formal. He smiled at Cate who seemed to waiting apprehensively for his reaction. "I like it," he declared.  
  
A wide grin broke out across David's face, "Lily, it is then. What about a last name?"  
  
"Really Dave, I don't tink she'll need one, if we just call her by Lily and introduce her dat way, den we wont have a problem. Besides, we could always add one on latah." Jack gave Cate, now Lily, a hug, "Welcome to a new start kiddo."  
  
Cate hugged him back, "Its good to be here. Now, if you don't mind, its getting late, and I'm getting cold." She and David started towards the door, but looked back when Jack and Sarah didn't follow. Instead, Jack had his arms around Sarah, with her back pressed to his chest. They were both gazing out over the roof tops and he was whispering something in her ear.  
  
Cate looked at the couple, then back to David. He also looked at the two people on the other side of the roof, then gave Cate a smile, and held out his hand to her. She gave a small shrug at the lovers, (who by now had completely forgotten every one else in the world) and took David's hand.  
  
As they walked back down the stairs Cate laughed a little. The whole situation was like something out of a book, being rescued and restarting her life with a new name. It all smacked of some kind of fairytale, she only hoped that she wouldn't wake in her bed back at her father's house to find it had all been a wonderful dream.  
  
David, hearing her laugh, squeezed her hand and asked, "whats so funny?"  
  
"Oh, all of this really. It feels like something out of a Shakespear play or something like that. But," she smiled at him, which caused his smile to grow, "I feel lucky too."  
  
"Well, this is real. Besides, Shakespear is overrated . . ."  
  
"He is not! He was a genius, his plays are brilliant and . . ."  
  
"I would hardly say brilliant. Especially Hamlet, that was the longest play I have ever read! It just kept going, and he didn't do anything but complain."  
  
By this time they had reached the door to the apartment, and had to lower their voices so Mrs. Jacobs wouldn't scold them. "Okay," Cate whispered, "so Hamlet was long and drab, but Macbeth, now that was a story!"  
  
"Alright, I'll give you Macbeth. It is much better than Hamlet at least, same amount of death and tragedy, half the pages."  
  
"And what about the comedies? Some of them are really good too, like All's Well that Ends Well, or the Merry Wives of Windsor, or . . . ."  
  
"Okay, okay, he has some good plays, but some of them are really overdone. I swear, if I have to read or watch Romeo and Juliet one more time . . ."  
  
"I know what you mean! I think I hate that play just because there have been so many bad productions and versions of it. . . " After that she was cut off because she had to stifle a huge yawn.  
  
They had been standing holding hands at the door to the girl's room, (which was really no more than the same room the boys slept in with a curtain drawn across the room to "provide privacy") for a few minutes. David really wanted to hug her or kiss her on the cheek or something, but they just stood there holding hands and looking at each other.  
  
"Well," Cate said, "I've got to get some sleep." David nodded, "David, do you really think Jack's plan will work?"  
  
He looked her right in the eyes, and squeezed her hand in a reassuring way. "If anyone could pull of something like this, it would be Jack."  
  
She smiled at him again, and his heart started beating faster. Her eyes were so beautiful with the sparkle of her smile and moon reflecting off of them, making them the palest blueish gray. "Goodnight David." With that she let go of his hand and turned to walk to her side of the room.  
  
"Cate," he said. It had been hardly more than a whisper, but she had turned immediately to look at him, almost as if she had expected it.  
  
"Yes?" He hesitated for a second, then let out a breath of air he didn't even know he had been holding. "Uhh, Goodnight."  
  
She looked a little disappointed, but smiled at him anyways, "Goodnight."  
  
awww, so cute! Thanks for the reviews guys, please keep it up.  
  
Estrellalily 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer from Chapter 1  
  
okay guys, sorry I took so long to update. I was kinda hoping that if I waited I would get some more reviews, even if they were those angry "why haven't you updated, you stupid bitch?!?!?" reviews. Now I know that Juls is reading this right now going "I want to review but my dumb-ass computer wont let me!!!" So, sorry to Juls, I love you babe, and I know your out there reading! To every one else: please review! I love to hear from you guys, and really reading your reviews are the highlight of my day. Pathetic isn't it?  
  
To hotsoptslingshit- I concede to your superior knowledge of the movie Newsies! You were right and I stand corrected. To everyone who has no idea what I'm talking about: I was mistaken, Mr. Jacobs's is named Mayer. I know this now to hotspotslingshot, who was kind enough to look it up on the web and show me the full credits. I just didn't have the time to do it with work, friends, planing to move out of state for school, plus the sewing project I have been commissioned to do this summer. It must be really nice to not have a schedule that allows that kind of free time! I'm sure you have a bright future with PABBIS or some other similar company. Thanks again!  
  
Chapter 8 (yay)  
  
As it turned out Cate or Lily was a very quick study when it came to fighting. It only took Jack two weeks to teach her the basic punches like: right hook, jab, and upper cut; along with some general technique and strategy like putting all your weight behind a punch. All in all, it had only been one month after that first night when Jack decide to test Lily's abilities. And he knew just how to do it:  
  
"Hey Dave, you got a minute?"  
  
"Sure Jack." David got up from his place in the booth next to Race and followed Jack over to a corner. "So, whats going on?"  
  
"I tink dat Lilys ready to leave the apartment, I've taught her most every ting I know about fight'n, really all she can do now is practice and get some real experience. De problem is dat when ever we practice she knows I'm come'n and she expects it. What I need to do is get someone to surprise her, so we can test how well she does."  
  
"So, whats that got to do with me?" David saw the look on Jack's face and it dawned on him, "Oh no. No, no, no! Jack, if shes half as good as you say she is, shes gonna beat the crap out of me. I'm not a punching bag."  
  
"I know dat Dave, but we need to know, and she has ta have the confidence that comes from defenden herself against someone." David shook his head and was about to say no again when Jack spoke first: "She needs your help heah Dave, do it for her."  
  
It worked just like Jack had hoped it would. David didn't want to become a human punching bag, but he would do anything for Cate. Even take a beating  
  
Yes, she was still Cate to him. Everyone else had adopted the nick name, and she had grown used to being Lily, but David couldn't bring himself to call her by her new name. To him she would always be Cate, the girl he and Jack had found. The girl who had won his heart while she was still bruised, battered, and scared to death of him. Oh course, this ment he had to be careful. While she was always Cate in his head, he had to call her Lily in public. To do otherwise was to possibly put her in danger. Her father was well known enough that someone would recognize her, and Flanagan wasn't a very common name, even among the Irish immigrants.  
  
Letting out a sigh David nodded his head, "Okay, tell me what to do."  
  
"Its simple really. Tonight while we're on de roof practicing I'll keep her back to de door. You sneak up and grab her from behind. I'm sure dat she can get away from you, but I want to make her sure too." David nodded again and Jack clapped him on the back and lead him back over to the other Newsies. "Trust me Dave, every ting will be fine. And hey, I promise not to let her beat you too much." He laughed at David's forlorn expression and walked off, there was one other person he needed to talk to.  
  
Kid Blink was sitting with Mush about and Skittery, joking about the pretty girl who had turned down Morris Dalancy in front of all the Newsies that morning.  
  
"I swear," he laughed, "if Morris was any slowah he'd be moven backwards." Mush and Skittery had just burst into another fit of laughter when Jack walked up.  
  
"Hey Blink, can I have a woid?"  
  
"Okay," he got up and walked with Jack a little ways away from the table.  
  
"Blink, I got ta ask you a favor."  
  
"Sure Jack, anyting. Yous only got to ask."  
  
"Well, yous remember dat goil dat Davey and I found a few months ago?"  
  
Blink nodded, "Lily, right? De one Dave likes."  
  
Jack smiled, "Yeah, dat one. See, wes trying to get her to leave de apartment, but shes too scared. I's been teachen her to fight, and shes really good, but I was tinking if she knew more people before she left, was comfortable and felt safe wit a big group of us, den she wouldn't be so scared. I was wondering if next week you could come back to de Jacob's apartment wit me and Dave and meet her? You would be de foist new person she's gonna meet.  
  
"Yeah Jack, I could do dat. Tanks for asken me."  
  
"Good, it would only be a short visit, but we could do more aftah dat, depending on how well she does during dis one."  
  
"No problem, just tell me what day and I'll be dere."  
  
With all his plans set up Jack left to finish selling his papers for the day, it wouldn't do to be running late tonight. He was done by five, but then waited for David and Les to sell their last papers too so they could head home for dinner.  
  
Every thing that evening went just as it always had. Cate would cook an amazing dinner, tonight Sarah and David did the dishes, then they would all sit around and do what ever house-hold tasks they had to take care of.  
  
Lily and Jack were up onto the roof practicing as usual, Jack being sure to keep Lily's back to the door. It had been half an hour when David silently crept up through the door. Jack glanced up and behind Lily to see him approaching carefully. Quickly looking back at Lily's face, so she wouldn't curious he had her go though the different stances.  
  
David sighed to himself, he was almost there, right behind her. Taking a deep breath he reached out and wrapped his arms around Cate, making sure to pin hers to her side.  
  
What happened next was somewhat of a blur to David, but Cate knew exactly what was going on. From the moment she felt strong arms close around her everything Jack taught her came rushing back. She brought her heal down on her attacker's foot and his grip immediately loosened, she took advantage of this and used her elbows to push away from his body. Spinning around she used her momentum to put all of her weight into a left hook and followed through with a jab to the gut. Her assailant stumbled back and she swept his feet out from under him, sending him falling backwards.  
  
David hit the ground with a loud, "Oouf," and the wind completely knocked out of him. He laid there on his back clutching his stomach and looked up at Cate. Suddenly realization dawned in her beautiful eyes.  
  
She let her hands drop out of the defensive stance that she had taken, in case her attacker got up and came at her again, when she saw David sitting on the roof in front of her.  
  
"David! Oh my God! Are you okay?" She knelt down next to him and pulled his upper body so that it rested in her lap, his back to her. "What were you doing? Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
He finally got enough air in him to answer her, "The ferocity of your attack seemed to say otherwise."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I'm so glad your okay." A sudden burst of laughter interrupted her rant. "Oh, and Jack Kelly, what do you find so funny about this?"  
  
Gaining control of his laughter he smiled at the couple on the ground, "You did real good kid, bettah then I thought."  
  
"What! Are you telling me you guys planed this?"  
  
Jack nodded, "I had ta know, how you would deal with a real attack, one dat wasn't expected."  
  
David, who had really been enjoying laying against Cate with her arms cradling his body to hers protectively, suddenly found himself rocking back towards the roof. Cate stood up and walked over to the door.  
  
"In that case, I'm not sorry. That was a mean trick, and I think you got what you deserved," and with that she stormed off down the stairs, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Jack looked from the closed door over to David and started to laugh again. He walked over and offered the other boy an hand up. "So, was it really dat bad?"  
  
David pulled himself to his feet and rubbed the side of his head where Cate had hit him. "Are you kidding? That hurt like hell! She hits hard." He was silent for a moment, "although, the part where she was worried abut me was really nice. Hmmm, do you think if I let her hit me again she would hold me like that again?" He shot Jack a sheepish grin. The other boy just burst into peels of laughter again. David couldn't help it, it was contagious. Giving into his own laughter he mentally promised himself that it would not be the last time she held him like that.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Lily wasn't really that mad at them. By the next day she was willing to talk to them again, just as long as they promised never to do anything like that to her ever again. They both agreed readily. For all that Lily had once been the meek little thing they had found on the street, she sure had a temper. And now that she was used to them, she wasn't afraid to let it out and scold them for behaving like the dolts she told them they were.  
  
Jack, now more convinced then ever that Lily was ready to meet some new people, asked Blink to come to the apartment the next Thursday. This was good for two reasons, the first being that Les never sold with them on Thursdays, so they wouldn't have to worry about him, and the second being that Lily didn't cook lunch for them on Thursdays, so she wouldn't have to make extra food for Blink.  
  
David wanted to tell Lily that they were bringing Blink home, but Jack insisted that it be kept a surprise.  
  
"I don't know Jack," David argued on their way to the distribution office. "She didn't take to kindly to our last surprise," he said running his fingers over the bruise on his temple, which had now faded to a nice blueish green color.  
  
"Just trust me Dave. Its not like wes gonna sneak up on her dis time, we'll introduce dem and she'll be fine."  
  
David shook his head a little, but by this time they were in line to get their papes and Mush came up to them.  
  
"Hey Jack, how come Blink gets ta meet da mystery goil, and da rest of us can't?"  
  
"Wes try'n to introduce her real slow ta new people, so she don't get to ovahwhelmed."  
  
Mush thought about this for a minute then nodded his head, "Dat makes sense. Can I meet her next?"  
  
Jack glanced at David, who just shrugged his shoulders, then turned back to Mush. "Okay Mush, we shes used to Blink you can meet her, but it may be a little while."  
  
Lily and Les were fencing when the other boys and Blink walked through the door. Les was using his wooden sward to back her towards the door, while she was brandishing a large wooded spoon at him. Jack had opened the door and ushered Blink in before him and David, expecting Lily to be in the kitchen cooking.  
  
As Les forced her back towards the door Lily heard it open. She wasn't worried, it was time for David and Jack to be getting home, but instead of the two familiar voices greeting her she heard something else that made her blood run cold.  
  
A hand on each arm kept her from backing up any farther and a voice next to her left ear said "Hello doll".  
  
Just like the week before, instinct kicked in and she was slamming her foot down on that of the person behind her. But this time her arms weren't pinned to her sides. She threw her left elbow back into her assailants's stomach, then used the momentum from that move to spin around and throw a cross-jab into the young man's good eye. Then she used her left arm to place an uppercut square under his jaw, which sent him falling backwards. She took this opportunity to grab Les, wrench the sward out of his grasp, and drag him to the other side of the room near the window. She held the sward with both hands and was prepared to hold the attacker off long enough for Les to climb out the window, when she saw Jack catch the would be attacker as he stumbled back and David come running into the room.  
  
Jack looked from the slumping Blink in his arms to Lily who was poised to fend off another "attack" across the room. David also instantly understood, he ran over to Lily and pulled the sward out of her hands.  
  
She looked up at him with tears and confusion in her eyes, then threw her arms around his neck and buried her face against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, holding her tightly against his body. He stroked her air and whispered comforting words to her.  
  
Les peeked around Lily's skirt, "Blink?" He ran over to the stand in front of the chair Jack had lead Blink to. "Are you okay?"  
  
Blink tried to smile, but it turned into a grimace when he felt pain shoot through his face. "Heya kiddo. I'll be fine, doesn't hurt that bad." He tried not to make another face even as he said it.  
  
"Hey Les, could you get me a piece of meat from de icebox?" Jack asked. Les nodded then trotted off into the kitchen.  
  
David pulled away from lily a little bit and looked her in the eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that were now watery from the tears she was trying, and failing to hold back. He brushed his thumb gently along her cheek to pick up the stray tears that were still falling.  
  
"Its okay," he whispered to her, "hes a friend, someone Jack and I wanted to introduce you to."  
  
She glanced over at the boy sitting at the table. Jack had put a large slab of beef on the boy's good eye and was looking at his chin.  
  
She turned back to David and sighed. "And I punched him in his only good eye."  
  
She looked so sad that David pulled her into another hug. Jack chose that moment to walk over and ask Lily if she was alright.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine. I was just so startled." She looked sad again, "thats the second teenage boy I've beaten up in a week." Jack and David both laughed, and she looked indignantly at them. "Its not funny! How am I ever going to meet new people and make new friends if I keep punching them?" If anything this just caused them to both laugh harder.  
  
When Jack got himself under control he looked at her. "Does dat mean you still want ta meet him?"  
  
Lily looked at David, who still had his arms around her waist. He gave her a little squeeze and smiled at her in a reassuring way, then let go. She turned to Jack and nodded.  
  
The three of them walked over to Blink and he pulled the meat off of is eye so he could see them.  
  
Jack took Lily's hand and lead her forward. "Blink, dis is Lily, and Lily, dis is Kid Blink, hes one of me Manhattan Newsies."  
  
Blink held his hand, and she tentatively shook it. "Its nice to meet you Lily. Jack and Dave have told us all about you, and I'm glad to finally meet you." He smiled at her, "and let me just say, dat is one hell of an uppercut."  
  
Lily blushed, "Its nice to meet you too Kid Blink, and I'm really sorry, you just startled me . . ."  
  
Blink held up a hand to stop her, "Its just Blink to me friends, and no need to be sorry. I was warned you didn't like strangers, I should'a not grabbed you like dat."  
  
The rest of the afternoon went pleasantly enough. Lily seemed to warm up to Blink a lot, although, she did stay close to Jack or David for most of the time Blink was in the apartment. But by the end of the day she had worked up enough courage and guilt to be comfortable enough to touch him a little to look at his bruises and tell him that the would be just fine, but he should probably wash it with cold water some tonight and again in the morning. And she also informed him that he would have a lovely bruise on his chin, along with a black eye.  
  
As he walked into the lodging house later that night Race looked up from his poker game and whistled.  
  
"Blink, nice shinah! Who gave you dat one?" He called from the table.  
  
Blink just flicked him off and went into the wash room. Cold water on his eye was starting to sound good. Jack walked over to the table and pulled up another chair to watch the game.  
  
Race looked up from his cards and glanced at the washroom door. "Hey Jack. Whats up wit Blink, who hit him?"  
  
Jack sighed, "Well yous remember how I was take'n him to meet Lily today?" All the boys around the table nodded, "well, ya see, he kinda snuck up on her, and she kinda beat de shit outa him." The whole table erupted in laughter.  
  
"Yous guys wouldn't be laughing so hard if she had hit you," Blink said, coming out of the washroom with a wet rag held around his eye. He pulled up another chair to the table. "She hits like a fucking train! You can ask Dave, remember those bruises he had last week? Dey were from her too. Apparently she doesn't like to be snuck up on." All the boys chuckled again.  
  
Mush turned to Jack. "He Jack, remember how I asked you if I can meet Lily next?" Jack nodded, "Well, I tink I've changed my mind, I don't want to get beat up."  
  
thanks again for reading guys! please, Please, PLEASE review. I promise the next chapter wont take so long.  
  
estrellalily 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer from Chapter 1  
  
Yay you guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews, I was so excited when I signed in and saw I had like five new ones. Please keep reviewing, they do make me so happy. Okay, this is actually the start of a huge-ass chapter that has been taking me forever to write, so I decided to post the first part. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
David unlocked the door then held it open for the other boys. Mush, Skittery, Race, and Blink all shuffled in with Jack brining up the rear. It was Tuesday; every Tuesday Lily would make a big lunch for them all, and they would spend the afternoon with her at the Jacob's apartment.  
  
It had been almost a month and a half since the first meeting with Blink, and Lily had met many of the other Newsies in that time, but these were the ones she knew best. At first it had been very uncomfortable, while Lily got used to having new people around she grew more bold and self-confident. But really it was several weeks until she was truly okay with the other boys. In the beginning she would need to have Jack or David next to her the entire time. Then slowly, as she learned to trust the other boys, she would be fine as long as Jack or David was in the room. Now she could be alone with Blink, Mush, Race, or Skittery, and feel safe. There were, of course, limitations. She wouldn't let any of her new friends touch her or come too close unless she felt truly safe, and she only felt that way in the presence of the Jacobs family or Jack.  
  
Also, they hadn't told anyone else about Lily's past, or her father. Most of the boys knew that Lily wasn't her real name, but they also knew better than to ask what her full name was. Jack was actually quite proud of how Lily handled herself when Race had asked her about it.  
  
It had come up during one of the boys' afternoon visits:  
  
"You mean Lily ain't your real name?!" Race exclaimed.  
  
She just fixed him with an icy look, "you mean Racetrack isn't your real name?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
"Well, no, but . . ."  
  
"Well, we all have our little secrets then, don't we?"  
  
And that had been the end of it. All of the boys knew of Lily's fighting skills, even if they hadn't met her. She usually never resorted to physical violence, because she didn't need to. Lily, was quick witted with a scathing tongue, and had no qualms about cutting even her best friends down to size.  
  
By now the summer had fully settled over the city and it was sweltering. The smog and heat were oppressive, and the boys were happy to just be inside. But Lily would do more then just let them sit in the cool apartment she would also fix them lunch and freshly made lemonade once a week. This was not to say that the apartment was actually cool, just cooler than outside. Really even inside it was still upwards of eighty degrees.  
  
Today as the boys entered they could her singing coming from the kitchen:  
  
". . . . Or would you rather be a mule? A mule is an animal with long funny ears, he kicks up at everything he hears, his back is brawny but his brain is week, he's just plain stupid, with a stubborn streak, but, by the way if you hate to go to school, you may grow up to be a mule . . . ."  
  
They all exchange curious looks, then headed for the kitchen. Inside Lily was singing to Les, who was sitting on the counter. She had hair piled up into a messy bun, which left little tendrils of reddish brown hair falling about her long, elegant neck. Sweat glistened on her pale skink, and as she turned and danced around they could see that the first few buttons of her blouse were open. As she danced about she was fixing sandwiches from the leftover ham from the night before.  
  
". . . Or would you like to swing on a star, Carry moonbeams home in a jar, And be better off then you are? Or would you rather be a pig? A pig is an animal . . . . . ."  
  
Les looked up and saw the group of boys standing at the door. He was about to bring them to Lily's attention when David rased his finger to his lips in a "shhhh" motion. Les just grind at his older brother and went back to putting mayonnaise on the bread for the sandwiches.  
  
". . . . And all the monkeys arn't in the zoo, every day you meet quite a few. So you see its all up to you, you could be better than you are, you could be swinging on a star!"  
  
As she finished the song applause broke out from the doorway. Lily gave a little jump and turned to face them. Her already flushed face turned a deeper shade of pink as she blushed at them.  
  
"Lil!" Mush exclaimed, "dat was great. Where'd you learn to sing like dat?"  
  
"Uhh, thanks guys, but its not much. I just do it for fun. My mother taught me," she answered. "If you guys want to go wait in the living room this," she motioned to the food." will be ready really soon."  
  
"Ok. Les why don't yous come wit me and de guys and we can tell you about what da Dalancys did dis morning." Jack said as he held out a hand to Les, who hopped of the counter, said a quick goodbye to Lily, then ran after the older boys.  
  
David was the only one who stayed in the kitchen with Lily. As he walked up behind her his stomach gave a huge growl. She turned and gave him a weird look. He just smiled back at her and kept walking towards the counter. When he was standing right next to her he leaned down and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Could I have just a little bit now, I'm really hungry." Lily jumped a little bit at his closeness, but didn't make him back away. He took this as a good sign.  
  
Then she turned and fixed him with an angry look. David stopped to consider it, he was beginning to think he could catagorize her looks. This one definitely said "what do you think I am, stupid?"  
  
"Nooo, you can not have some. Then every one will want some, besides its rude to eat before your guests."  
  
He leaned over her a little more, "Oh come on. Please?" He asked, opening his eyes really wide and trying to look cute and pitiful. This didn't work as well as he wanted it to. Lily burst into a fit of laughter. When she had calmed down enough to listen to him again he said, "well then, I will just have to take some on my own."  
  
Lily reached over and grabbed a large serving fork and brandished it at him. "You will have to go through me first boyo!"  
  
David seemed to think this over for a minute. "Hmmm, that can be arranged," then he attempted to step around her.  
  
Lily was fast, and managed to keep him away from the food, but the kitchen was small and at one point she turned her back to him. He seized his opportunity and started to tickle her from behind. She immediately doubled over with laughter and started trying to bat his hands away.  
  
He loved her laughter, it was almost musical, and in his opinion she didn't do it nearly enough. He looped his left arm around her waist then lifted her off the floor and pressing her back into his side. He then picked up a piece of ham with his right hand and started eating it.  
  
"David Jacobs, you put me down this instant!" she squealed. "Are you eating that ham?" He made a yummy noise to tell her he was. "Ohhhh, I will get you!" She started struggling with renewed vigor. In reality, she could have probably gotten out of his arms and had him on the ground wincing in pain in a few seconds, but she didn't want to hurt him. He knew this and took it as a very good sign.  
  
When he finished the ham he set her back on the ground in front of the half made sandwiches. He leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear again.  
  
"Thanks Cate, I feel better already." Then he leaned in just a bit more and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Then started to walk to the living room.  
  
Lily turned and looked at him. She was so stunned that she couldn't force her brain to form a coherent retort until he was almost gone.  
  
"Don't call me that." She yelled after him. He just gave her a wink and a grin, then went to join the other boys.  
  
As they all sat eating Mush brought up the subject of singing again.  
  
"I'm tellen you Lil, you could sing on stage or something."  
  
"Oh please, I like to sing, but I'm not that good!"  
  
"Yes you are," Race insisted. "You know, I bet you could sing for Medda." Lily scoffed at the idea, but the other boys started agreeing with Race.  
  
"I heard that Medda's looking for a new act," Skittery informed the group. "Lily, you should go and audition."  
  
Jack jumped in. "Yeah, yous been dying to get out a da apartment. And at Medda's they got people to look aftah de singers and stuff."  
  
"Ha ha boys, this is all very funny, but totally unrealistic. I mean, I haven't been out of this apartment in almost five months, and now you want me to go perform on stage? I don't think so." She stood up and started gathering the dishes.  
  
"Oh, come on Lil, give it a try!" "You can't stay in here forever, you know!" "It'll be good for you!" Came the calls from the table.  
  
She turned around to face them, "No!" Then continued into the kitchen. The guys jumped up from their chairs and followed her.  
  
"Come on Lily, just audition, you nevah know, you might like it." was the only part of what Jack said that could be heard over the din of the others.  
  
"Thats it! Out all of you, I don't need this. I have another meal to prepare, so if you don't mind . . ." And with that she started shoving them towards the door. "And take Les with you!" she yelled at them.  
  
The last one out the door was David, who gave her a little squeeze on the shoulder then left without another word. Later that night David walked up onto the roof. It was really late, and his mother had sent him to bring Lily down. He saw her sitting on the edge of the roof. She was singing again, but this time much softer. Her hair was blowing gently around her face, and the same breeze carried the sound to his ears:  
  
"There's been a change in me, a kind of moving on, though, what I used to be, I still depend upon, but now I realize, that good can come from bad. That may not make me wise, but, oh, it makes me glad.  
  
And I, I never thought I'd leave behind, my childhood dreams. But I don't mind, I'm where and who I want to be. No change of heart, a change in me.  
  
For in my dark despair, I slowly understood, my perfect world out there, had disappeared for good. But in it's place I feel, a truer life begin, and it's so good and real, It must come from with in.  
  
And I, I never thought I'd leave behind, my childhood dreams. But I don't mind, for now I love the world I see. No change of heart, a change in me.  
  
No change of heart, a change in me."  
  
As her voice died, David approached her. She must have heard someone coming because she turned to look at him. When she saw who it was she just settled back into her seat.  
  
He came up and sat next to her. "You know, you really are very good," he said after they had sat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
Lily sighed, but never stopped looking out over the city. "That is very nice of you to say, but we both know that it isn't true. I'm ok, but nothing special"  
  
He looked at her profile as she watched the city. She was so beautiful, but she looked a little sad. After a few more minutes he spoke again. "Cate, who told you that you were not good at singing?"  
  
She looked at him for the first time since he had come onto the roof. She seemed to study him for a minute, the gave him a small, sad smile. "My father, and don't call me that."  
  
"But I like to call you by your first name, it is a very pretty name."  
  
"Ha! I hate it. I hate the way it sounds when I say it, or even when I think it. I just . . . . . hate it."  
  
"You know, Cate," he said accenting her real name, which earned him a sharp look, "your father lied to you a lot. You shouldn't believe the things he told you."  
  
She sighed and looked at the view again. "I have to believe him David, I have to."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"He and mother were the only ones who ever told me they loved me. Well, them, and Morgan."  
  
"Who is Morgan?"  
  
"Morgan was my only cousin. He lived with us when we were both young, he was only a year older than me. Father hated him, so Morgan ran away. That was ten years ago, he is probably dead by now, but I do miss him."  
  
"Oh, Cate, I'm really sorry I . . ."  
  
"Don't be David, I'm tired of people feeling sorry for me. Anyway, with Morgan and Mother gone, Father is the only person alive who has ever told me he loved me, and if I believe he lied to me then I will have to believe that was a lie too. I can't do that, I just can't."  
  
"You know, Jack, and the guys, and well all of us, we love you, right?  
  
"Thank you, but it isn't the same, not like when someone hugs you and says 'I love you' and you just know that they really mean it. That they really, truly love you. And that even though its silly, you feel safe and care for, like nothing could hurt you. "  
  
David desperately wanted to make her feel that way, but he didn't say that, he knew she wouldn't believe him just then. But maybe in the future he could convince her that he really, truly loved her.  
  
"Well, you know how to make people stop feeling sorry for you?" He asked, trying to lighten the mood. She looked at him and shook her head. "Go out there and do something," he said motioning to the city. "Go to Medda's and audition, if for no other reason other than, to take the next step in rebuilding your life."  
  
"This audition thing really means a lot to you guys, doesn't it?"  
  
He took her hands in his, "No, you moving on with your life means a lot to all of us. We want to see you happy." She looked into his eyes and he noticed that they were more grey in the dark.  
  
"Do you promise that I will be safe?"  
  
"Of course! None of us would let you go if we thought it wasn't."  
  
"And will you and Jack come with me?"  
  
"If thats what you want."  
  
She sighed again, "Ok then, next week, in the afternoon, so you guys can come too."  
  
"I will talk to Medda tomorrow and set up a time. Don't worry Cate, this will be good for you."  
  
She nodded a little absently, her gaze wondering out to the other buildings again, then she looked back at him. "Don't call me that," she said with a little smile.  
  
He smiled back. "Come on," he said using her hands, which he was still holding, to pull her to her feet. "Mama, will be worried. And it will all be fine."  
  
"Let us hope so," she said as they started down the fire escape.  
  
It was going to be a hard week.  
  
Some more disclaimers:  
  
I don't own "swinging on a star" or "a change in me". The first is a children's song, I'm not really sure where it came from, but I have known it for as long as I can remember. The latter is from the stage production of Beauty and the Beast, therefor written by whoever the hell wrote that.  
  
Please review, and expect and update in the next few days! estrellalily 


	11. Chapter 10

1Disclaimer from chapter 1

sooo . . . . . . about those reviews . . . . . . that you know I love so much. Could we keep them coming? 'Cause if we don't, I might have to start writing cliffies, and none of us want that, right?

ok this chapter is short, but I plan on posting another one in a few hours, unless I get tired, then you have to wait. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Alrighty then, on to the story:

The next morning Jack and David let themselfs in the back entrance of Irving Hall. They found Medda near the bar in the audience area of the Hall, talking to a man with a clipboard. Form the sound of their conversation it seamed to be a regular inventory check. The boys waited for her to finish before they approached her.

"Jack! David!" she exclaimed when she say them. "Its been too long boys, what has kept you away for so long?" She asked, giving them each a hug.

"Wes been kinda busy, but hey we got a favor to ask ya," Jack said before anyone else could cut in. "Blink told us yous was looken for a new singa."

"Yes I am, one of my girls got married and is moving to the west coast. But," she looked from one of them to the other, "I have heard both of you sing, and I don't think that you would work out."

Jack started to laugh and David blushed, "Not us Medda. We have a friend who needs a job, she's really good."

Jack managed to recover himself enough to join the conversation. "Medda you should hear her, she's great." Medda started to shake her head, "wes not asken you to give her de job right out, but let her audition."

The woman seemed to think it over for a minute, "hmmm. She'll need to have at least two pieces ready, but this theater could definitely use some new blood. Okay boys, I'll hear her, but I'm not making any promises." Jack lifted Medda up in a huge bear hug.

"Tanks Medda, you wont be sorry, I promise! When can we bring her by?"

"How about this Thursday? Thats when I'm having the rest of the auditions." The boys nodded enthusiastically. "Alright, Thursday afternoon."

Jack turned to David and handed him some change, "Dave, go ahead and buy me papes, I gotta talk to Medda about something else." David nodded and left, then Jack turned to Medda again. "Listen Medda, dis girl, Lily, she me sistah and . . . ."

"I didn't know you had a sister! Jack you should have brought her by a long time ago, I would have loved . . . ."

"No, Lily ain't really me sistah, she's so close that I feel like she is. But, you see, deres kinda an interesting story about Lil." He seemed to hesitate for a minute, but continued with an encouraging nod from Medda. "See, Dave and I, we found her, or really she found us. Dat was about five months ago now. Shes been liven wit de Jacobs, but she hasn't left de apartment since we brought her dere. Dats why we want her to do dia audition, to get her out."

"Is there something wrong with her? Why doesn't she want to leave?"

"Really she would have to tell you dat, but lets just say shes been hurt, real bad, and she has a hard time trusting people, especially men. If she does end up getting the job you will have to look out for her, you know, make sure shes safe."

"Of course, all the girls are well protected. Then there is Julia, she sees every person that comes in this theater."

"Okay, good. Look Medda, I got to go, but we'll see you in a few days." He gave Medda a kiss on the cheek, "tanks again."

"No problem Jack, and stay out of trouble!" she called after him. He turned around and waved to her on his way out the door.

Julia walked up to Medda, who was still watching Jack out the door. "So, a new girl?"

"Yeah, Jack says we'll have to keep an eye on her."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure no one bothers her," Julia said as she scanned the theater, "thats what I'm here for, after all."

Medda nodded a little absently, then turned to the girl next to her. "Next time tell me when Jack is here!"

"Sorry, I didn't think you'd mind."

"I didn't mind them being here, I just don't want them to have to wait around for me. You know how those boys get into trouble." Medda gave her a smile and a wink, "now, lets get back to work."

That afternoon David went to the library and checked out as many books of sheet music he could find. One of them was bound to have some songs Cate could uses for her audition. When he got home he dumped all the books on the table in front of her.

"What," she asked, "is all this?"

"Medda said you would need two songs for your audition, which is next Thursday."

She began looking through the books, "In that case I better get started."

Lily spent most of the next week looking through all the books David had gotten for her, and trying to pick out two songs. Once she had it narrowed down she started to learn them. She mused about the fact that the music classes her parents had forced her to take were going to actually help her in the real world. Who would have thought it?

All the boys pestered her none stop to let them hear her audition pieces, but she always said no. She would practice during the day when no one was home. She knew it was silly, but she didn't want to sing for them before the audition. Maybe she was being silly, but she really didn't feel comfortable performing for her friends before the audition. She would sneak up to the roof if she wanted to practice at night.

Sarah made a big deal out of what she would wear. She spent three days tearing through the wardrobe they shared, trying to find the perfect dress. Finally they decided on a pail purple skirt with a matching jacket and a white blouse. The skirt and Jacket had a delicate periwinkle trim, and the entire outfit was completed with a small hat that perched delicately on her head. Really the outfit was a compromise, Sarah wanted her to wear something more flashy, Lily didn't want to draw attention to herself. But, they both agreed that she looked very nice in the skirt and jacket combination. The purple and blue made her eyes look less sharp and made them a softer shade of blue.

Finally Thursday came around. Lily spent the entire morning pacing around the apartment and reviewing her songs. At lunch time they boys showed up to take her to Irving Hall. Jack had brought Skittery, Mush, and Blink with him, he said it was because he wanted her to feel safe on the walk to the theater, but she strongly suspect it was because they had bullied him into letting them come to her audition.

They all complimented her on how pretty she looked. David didn't say anything, he just stared at her like he had never seen her before. Mush gave him a quick elbow to the ribs and he snapped out of his trace. He blushed and told her she looked beautiful, which made her blush too.

Once she had pinned her hat on and had her music they left.

At first it was all to much for Lily to cope with, there were so many people and so much movement. She turned to run back inside, but Jack and David grabbed her arms and turned her around again.

"Uh, uh, uh," Jack said, "you've come to far to go back now."

She looked up at him, begging him to understand how scared she was. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Comon kiddo, your gonna be fine." Then he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. She looked at the other boys gathered around, they had all moved in front of the door to the building, like they thought she might make a run for it.

Jack pulled back and looked her in the eyes, "Ready?" She nodded and turned to face the streets of New York. With Jack on one side and David on the other, they started towards Irving Hall.

THE END

Just kidding! Wouldn't that have been the worst end ever? There is really so much more to this story, like 20 more chapters, just thought I would mess with you guys some. I mean, really, we haven't even gotten to any good romance stuff yet!

Estrellalily

love reviewes!!!!!!!! Please!


	12. Chapter 11

1Disclaimer from Chapter 1

W00T! Another chapter, and I think it is of a fairly substantial length too. I hope you all enjoy! And thanks so much for the reviews!

Now, onto the story!!!!

The streets of New York were crowded, as usual, but to someone who hadn't been out in almost half a year they were positively packed. They boys had fanned out to form a circle around her, which kept her from being jostled and pushed too much, but she was still feeling a little claustrophobic, and the stifling heat was not helping.

Lily clutched her music to her chest, holding onto it like a lifeline. Finally they reached Irving Hall, and she relaxed a little, it wasn't nearly so crowded in here.

As they walked though the entranceway and into the main part of the theater Lily stared in aw at the huge venue. The carpet and seats were bright red, as was the huge velvet curtain that was drawn across the stage. Most of the seats in the back and in the balcony were permanent, but there was a large number of tables in front of the stage which, Lily assumed, could be removed for dances and such. On the left, level with the tables, was a bar, where a man was cleaning glasses, and a woman appeared to be sitting righting busily, she apparently already worked at the Hall, because she was not dressed like any of the other women there.

And there were plenty of other women, some who looked even younger than Lily. They were all dressed in flashy costumes in bright reds, purples, pinks, and a myriad of other colors that Lily was quite sure could not be found in nature. And that was just the colors, most of the dresses left little to the imagination, falling above the knees, and reveling a generous amount of cleavage. Suddenly she felt very plain. How could she compete with these girls who were covered in makeup and frills?

The boys also seamed to notice, immediately Blink, Mush, and Skittery excused themselves and went to ogle the other performers.

Jack shook his head at the other boys then smiled at Lily, "Come on, lets go meet Medda." All she could do was nod dumbly, and follow him further into the theater. David walked close behind her like a bodyguard, which she would have found very funny, had she not been terrified. She had spotted three very large men off in a corner, they weren't doing anything, just lounging, but they still frightened her. Wow, she was really messed up! Just being with strangers was scaring her out of her mind. It was a good thing that Jack and David forced her out of the house, she might never have left otherwise.

Jack lead her to a table that was covered with papers, pens, and lists. The woman sitting at the table had red-orange hair and looked a little worn. She had on a pink satin dress that fell to the floor, and had a high collar. The dress would have been completely normal, but instead of pink satin, the dress from the chest up was white lace, showing a hint of the woman's ample cleavage.

When she saw them coming, she got to her feet and hugged Jack and David in turn. Lily didn't know why, but for some reason she didn't like this women, who she assumed was Medda Larkson, hugging David. What could that mean? Probably just that she had grown so close to the boys and she wasn't used to sharing them with any other women, with the exception of Sarah. No, she never felt that way when the boys were close to Sarah.

But, Lily didn't have time to sit there and analyze her feelings because Jack was introducing her.

"Medda, let me introduce your newest singa, Miss. Lily," he said, as he pulled Lily forward into the middle of their small group.

"Well, hello," Medda greeted her and extended her hand.

Lily took it, and managed a good handshake and a squeaked out, "Hello ma'am."

"Well, Miss Lily, we're not quite ready for you yet, but feel free to have a seat and something to drink, and we'll call you up soon."

"Thank you ma'am," was all she could say.

Jack and David lead her over to a free table and she sat down and let out a huge breath of air.

"Yous do'en fine kiddo," Jack said, as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Are you kidding? I sounded like such and idiot." She put her head in her hands, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mean, look around, how can I hope to compete with these women," she said gesturing to the rest of the Hall.

"You'll be fine, let me get yous a glass of wata, then you can just take a few deep breaths and you'll be fine," Jack offered.

"Okay, thank you Jack." He just nodded and went over to the bar to fetch her water.

David sat down in the chair next to her and looked her in the eyes. She was beginning to wish he would stop doing that, it made her feel uneasy. "Cate, you'll be great, these women are no comparison to you."

He sounded so sincerer that she wanted to laugh, instead the just smiled and shook her head. "That is a very nice thing to say David, but I am not nearly as pretty, or dressed up as any of these other women. And what have I told you about using my real name?"

"Sorry, and you are beautiful. You don't need all that other stuff to make you pretty, your like that on your own."

She was blushing so hard from the complements that she couldn't think of anything to say. David didn't look unaffected either, his cheeks had also taken on a pinkish hue and he averted his eyes. It was a relief for both of them when Jack came back with a large glass of water and sat down on her other side.

She sipped her water and removed her hat while they waited. She was very nervous, but also wished they would just call her so she could get it over with. While they sat there a few other girls auditioned. They were all dolled up and acted very flirtatious, which Lily thought was strange since Medda was a woman, and would not just give them the job because they were fluting with her, as most men would have undoubtedly done.

Finally Medda called her name, and she climbed unsteadily out of her chair and grabbed her music off the table. Jack and David gave her reassuring smiles before she turned and walked to the stairs that lead to the stage. She was a little blinded from the lights along the edge of the stage, which shined up into her face. Lily made her was over to the pianist and handed him the music then walked toward the front of the stage. The platform was about three feet above the floor, which ment that she could see every one and every thing in the theater. Most of the faces were turned to her, and she swallowed hard. Just then she heard the first noted of her song and plastered a huge smile on her face. She glanced around one more and saw Jack wink at her, then she focused on Medda and started to sing to the upbeat music.

"Johnny could only sing one note,

and the note he sang was this:

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Poor Johnny one note sang out with gusto,

and just overloaded the place.

Poor Johnny one note yelled willy nilly,

until he was blue in the face,

for holding one not was is ace.

Couldn't heat the brass,

couldn't hear the drum,

he was in a class,

by himself, by gum!

Poor Johnny one note got in Aida,

indeed a great chance to be brave.

He took his one note,

howled like the north wind,

brought forth wind that made critics rave,

while Verdi turned 'round in his grave.

Couldn't hear the flute,

or the big trombone,

everyone was mute,

Johnny stood alone.

Cats and Dogs stopped yapping.

Lions in the zoo are were jealous of Johnny's big trill.

Thunder claps stopped clapping,

traffic ceased it's roar,

and they tell us Niagra stood still.

He stopped the train whistles,

boat whistles,

steam whistles,

cop whistles,

all whistles bowed to his sound!

Sing Johnny one note,

sing out with gusto,

and just overwhelm all the crowd:

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,

so sing Johnny one note out loud.

Sing Johnny one Nooooooooooote,

sing Johnny one note out lound!"

She finished out of breath, but extremely please with her performance. She smiled down at the watchers. That wasn't so bad! And now the adrenalin rushing through her system made her ready to do it again. She turned and nodded to the pianist, who started her next song, which was much slower.

"Long ago,

in someone else's lifetime,

someone with my name who looked a lot like me.

Came to know,

a man and made a promise,

he only had to say,

and that's where she would be.

Lately although her feelings run just as deep,

the promise she made has ground impossible to keep,

and yet,

I wish it wasn't so,

would he miss me if I go?

In a way,

its someone else's story,

I don't see myself as taking part at all.

Yesterday,

a girl that I was fond of finally could see

the writing on the wall.

Sadly she realized she'd left him behind,

and sadder than that she knew she wouldn't even mind,

and yet,

there's nothing left to say,

would he listen if I stay?

All very well to say:

you fool it's now or never.

I could be choosing no choices what so ever.

I could be in someone else's story,

someone else's life,

and he could be in mine.

I don't see a reason to be sorry,

I should take my chances further down the line.

And if that girl I know should ask my advice,

oh, I wouldn't hesitate,

she needn't ask me twice,

"Go now",

I'd tell her that for free.

The trouble is the girl is me,

the story is the girl is me."

As she finished the last note, she remembered to keep a straight face until the music ended and another huge round of applause broke out. Only then did she let the smile she was holding back take over her face. She felt so invigorated, like she could do anything. She managed to stumble out a thank you to Medda and the old man playing the piano, collect her music and run down the steps of the stage.

She started to run back to the table where she had left Jack and David, but she only got half way. David ran up to her, lifted her clean off her feet, and into a huge hug. She laughed mostly from happiness, but also at the picture they must present for the other people in the theater. No one got this worked up over a good audition, did they? Before she could ask him to put her down David shifted his hold around her waist and kissed her on the cheek, then pulled back and looked her in the eyes again.

Her breath caught in her throat, and all she could do was look back at him. She felt like she was drowning in his beautiful blue eyes when a voice managed to cut through her thoughts.

"Lil, that was amazing," Jack said from where he was standing next to them.

Lily looked over at him, David must have lowered her to the ground while she was staring at him, because Jack was looking down at her from his usual height. However, David's arms were still around her, and her hands were still on his upper arms, where she had grabbed hold when he lifted her up.

She smiled sheepishly at David and they let each other go. She turned to Jack and hugged him too. When she pulled back he winked at her and she gave him a little shove.

"Thanks Jack," was all she could manage before the other boys ran up and started bombarding her with compliments and hugs. She was so swept up in the excitement that she didn't notice Medda had joined them until she spoke.

"Lily, that was incredible. I think I have found my new singer." She smiled at Lily and put a hand on her shoulder.

"But, don't you have to hear the rest of the people?"

"Nah, I've heard most of them and I know that I want you."

"Oh, ok then."

"Alright, lets sit down and talk about your contract," Medda said as she waved Lily over to her table.

Lily sat down and David came up and put his hands on her shoulders in a comforting was. Jack stood right next to David. They all waited for Medda to seat herself and then continue. Once settled, Medda looked at her.

"Now, the job is two shows a week, one on Fridays with a half an hour solo time slot, then on Tuesdays with a fifteen minute time slot. You rehearse the day before each show for three hours, and then everyone comes in on Sundays for a big group rehearsal. I expect you to be here and hour and a half before each show to get into costume and warm up. And we will be starting you with a salary of fifteen dollars a week . . . ."

Lily thought she had misheard, "Did you say fifteen?" she interrupted.

Medda nodded at her and smiled, "But if you're late, then I will have to dock your pay. The longer you stay the more time you will work and the more money you will make. Now, we need to find you a stage name."

"What is wrong with Lily?"

"Nothing dear, it is lovely name, but you don't want everyone to know your real name, it becomes . . . . complicated."

"Oh, well, we really don't need to worry about that. Lily isn't my real name." She looked down, this was more than a little embarrassing.

Medda looked a little uncomfortable too, "Uhh, okay then. What about a last name?"

Jack cut in, "Lillian Bloom."

"Perfect," Medda exclaimed. Lily looked up at him, but he just smiled, and David squeezed he shoulders affectionately. "Now, lets get you set up with a dressing room." She turned to the girl sitting by the bar and called to her. "Julia, come here please."

The girl stood up and started walking over. She was shorted than Lily, maybe five feet and four inches tall, maybe if she was lucky. She had skin as pail as Lily's, but her hair was darker, and cut short, it didn't even reach her shoulders. She was very curvy, but still petite. The girl was wearing a white blouse and a brown skirt with a large tan belt. On the belt were several interesting objects. The was a whistle, a notepad and pen, and a large ring of keys.

"Lily, this is Julia, she is in charge of security for the theater. Julia, this is Lily, our new singer." The girls shook hands.

Julia turned to Jack and David and spit into her hand and shook theirs', "Kelly, David, hows it rolling? Boys," she nodded to the others.

"Juls! Tings are great. You seen Spot lately?" Jack asked.

"Hes supposed be up this weekend wes gonna . . ."

"Julia," Medda interrupted, "could you show Lily her new dressing room?"

"Oh, sure Medda. This way please." And with that Julia started off towards the stage. Lily glanced at Jack, who nodded, and the three of them, Jack, David, and Lily followed Julia up onto the stage.

Julia turned around to look at them, "Uh, only staff backstage. Sorry boys." She smirked at them and gave them a little wave goodby. "Come on Lily, this way."

Lily just stood there with Jack and David. She had to be kidding, right? This was not part of the deal, they were supposed to stay with her the whole time. It was hard enough to get out of the house, but she was not going to be alone. She turned to the boys and ran back to them. They hugged her at the same time, and she put her arms around both their necks. Then Jack pulled back from them.

"Lil, you gotta do this on your own. . . . ."

"But Jack, I can't," she hung her head.

David placed his hand under her chin and raised her face up so he could look in her eyes. "Yes you can," was all he said.

She sighed and let go of them, "Ok. Will you be here when I come back?"

"Of course," they said in unison. She smiled and turned away to follow Julia, who was holding the curtain open for her. She looked puzzled, but didn't say anything.

As they started up a flight of stairs in the back of the theater, Julia tried to make some conversation:

"So, what part of Ireland are you from?"

Lily smiled, at least the girl was smart. "We lived in Cork for most of my life."

"My family lived in Glasgow until we moved here, that was when I was four." They had now started walking down a dim hallway.

"I know this is very rude," Lily started, "but why is your hair so short?"

Julia just laughed, "No, I'm not insulted. I started wearing my hair short when I became a Newsie. I must have been about seven years old, because it was right after my mother died, my father died on the trip from Ireland."

"Oh, I am so sorry! But you were a Newsie?

"Yeah, about one in every fifteen Newsies is a girl, I sold in Brooklyn. The short hair kept it from being ripped out during fights. I liked it, so I kept it that way."

"But why did you stop being a Newsie, they boys are still selling, and they have to be older than you."

"Yes, that is true, but as girls get older it is not as safe for them. Once we become sexually desirable it gets really dangerous. Working for Medda is a much safer job, and far more stable. I'm not one to run away from a fight, but not even I can be on guard all the time." She sighed wistfully, "still those were great days. I was one of the best fighters in all New York."

"Really, but you're a girl, and not a very big one, no offence intended."

"None taken. People can surprise you. Like you, I bet you fight pretty well too, you did learn from Jack, after all."

"Well, I did punch Blink in the face pretty hard."

This sent Julia into a fit of laughter. "Let me guess, he was getting a little fresh?"

"Yeah, and he snuck up on me. I hate it went people do that, and well, I just reacted before I knew what I was doing."

"Okay then, note to self, don't sneak up on Lily." Both girls laughed. Julia turned to the door they were standing next to, pulled the huge key ring off her belt and unlocked the door. "This is your dressing room," she took one key of the ring and handed it to Lily. "This is your key, I keep a copy of it in my set, and Medda keeps a master set. If you ever have any trouble, like you loose your key, or get locked out, just come to one of us. And," she looked Lily right in the eyes, "if anyone, and I mean anyone gives you any trouble, come to me, and I will take care of them."

Lily smiled, she felt she could just trust Julia, just like how she felt with Jack and David. After a quick inspection of her new dressing room the two girls headed back down to the main theater. On the way back down the stairs Lily asked a few more questions.

"Julia, do you miss being a Newsie?"

"Sometimes, but like I said, this job is safer, more stable, and the pay is much better. Plus how many seventeen year olds do you know have the same kind of position I do?"

"Your only seventeen!?! Your younger than me!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Okay Lily," they had reached the stage again, "I'll see you at rehearsal on Sunday." Then she waved goodby and went back to her table.

When the six of them left Irving Hall a little while later Lily was practically jumping up and down. Medda had asked her to come in that Sunday to be measured and fitted for costumes. She would rehearse for two weeks then start on a Friday night. She would be making enough money to pay back the Jacobs, and soon too.

She had so much energy that she started skipping. She got about ten meters from the boys when Jack called out for her to not get too far away. It was dark now, so it was far less crowded, and the heat from earlier had broken. Jack was carrying her music for her, which she and David would have to return to the library some time soon.

Mush ran to catch up with her, and started to walk beside her, but she had to much energy to just walk. She grabbed his hands and started spinning around and leaning back. At first Mush just looked stunned and let her pull him along, but then he caught on. As they spun faster and faster Lily threw her head back and laughed hysterically. The sky and buildings spun around her.

Finally, they were too dizzy to go on and they staggered to a stop. Lily took a few tentative steps and watched the world sway back and forth in front of her. Just as she was about to tumble to the ground, a pair of strong arms snatched her up.

She looked up at David, who was now carrying her. Slowly the world stopped moving around her, and all that was left was the feel of David's arms wrapped around her, the feeling of them walking along, and the feel of his heart beating against her shoulder.

Lily looked up at the sky. There weren't as many starts as back in Ireland, but she was sure the night sky had never looked so beautiful. Then she looked back at David and studied his face. The straight shape of his nose, his strong chin, and curly hair, which was falling over his forehead and into his eyes. She reached up to brush it back, and he looked down at her. She blushed and put her hand down.

David smiled at her, there was something strange in his eyes, something she could not quite place. Then he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"We're almost home," was all he said.

She sighed. Finally it felt like her life was coming back together. Finally.

more music disclaimers:

-Johnny One Note came from book of Broadway pieces for young singers, I don't know when it was written, but I did not wright it, so don't sue me, please!

-Someone Else's Story is from the musical Chess

ok then! Nice sized chapter, if I do say so myself, which I do. I hope you all liked it! Remember that I love reviews.

A hint for next chapter: we find out why Lily's eye are so damn familiar! I would love to hear everyone's guesses!

I'm going to try to post the nest chapter before Friday the 20th, because thats when I move, so I want to get another one before I start school, when I will have to take a little break because of that whole starting college thing.

Thanks so much for reading

estrellalily


	13. Chapter 12

1Disclaimer from Chapter 1

I LIVE!!!!!!!

Sorry about the delay, but moving and getting settled at school has been really hard. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, I love hearing from you guys.

This chapter is for Juls, who has been super patient for the past few months.

Lily convinced David to put her down before they went into the apartment, which made it much easier to focus her thoughts. When they opened the door the entire family was sitting at the table waiting for them. Immediately Sarah jumped up and ran over to her.

"Lily! How did it go? Did you get the part? When do you start? What kinds of costumes . . . ."

Jack placed a hand over Sarah's mouth, "Sarah, darlin', let her get a word in." Then he nodded for Lily to go on.

"Well . . . I got the job!" Sarah squealed, broke away from Jack, and hugged her so tightly Lily thought that she might explode.

"I just new you could do it! Oh, I am so proud of you."

"Thank you Sarah." Lily felt a tug at her skirt and looked down to see Les standing there. He had put on a pathetic little face, big doe eyes, putty lower lip, the whole mine yards.

"Lily, does this mean we won't have time to play anymore?"

She hugged him to her, "Of course not Les, we will always have time to play together."

"Promise?"

"Yep!"

"Okay. I'm hungry, lets eat dinner." He grabbed her hand and dragged her off to the table.

Jack cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "I've got to get back to da lodgin' house, but hey, I'll see yous in the morning." He gave Sarah a quick kiss before leaving.

The all settled around the table and started passing the food around. Lily answered several questions about her audition and Mr. Jacobs talked about the latest government scandal. While he was rabbling on about how the politicians were all much less corrupt when he was younger Lily looked up to see David staring at her.

She thought he would look away when she looked at him, but he held her gaze. They just sat there for god only knows how long, food long forgotten, when Lily heard someone calling to them.

They both broke the look at the same time to look over at the rest of the family, who had all stopped eating, and were now looking at them with considerable interest.

"David," Mr. Jacobs said, "I was just asking you what you thought about the new scandal in the court system."

"Oh, sorry Pop, I must have just blanked out for a little while."

"No you didn't," Sarah interrupted. "You and Lily were staring at each other, like you were talking with your eyes or something."

Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs looked concerned. Lily decided to put an end to this right now.

She let out a little snort of indignation, "Oh please Sarah, you must be just imagining things."

"Yeah," said David. "That is just silly."

"No it isn't," said Sarah, sounding a little insulted. "What is going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing," they said at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed. Lily laughed and David looked away.

After dinner was done and Les was put to bed Lily sat down by the window to read. It was nice to just sit back and unwind. She had been so worried about the audition that she hadn't been sleeping well. Just as she was really getting into her book a shadow fell across her. She looked up at Sarah and smiled. Sarah did not smile back.

All she said was, "We need to talk." Before she grabbed Lily's arm and dragged the younger girl into the bed room.

Lily got a quick glance at the boy's side of the room. Les had already fallen asleep, it must have been a busy day for him. Then Sarah pulled the sheet across the room, then pushed Lily down on the bed and sat next to her.

"Now, Lily, you have been living with us for almost half of a year, and I'd like to think we were really close, almost like sisters."

"We are Sarah."

"Ok, then will you please tell me what is going on with you and my brother?" Lily blushed and turned her face away in the hopes that Sarah wouldn't see it.

"Really Sarah, there is nothing going on."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Oh . . . well, your embarrassing me, pretending that David and I are having some sort of affair, or something. And in front of your parents."

"Come on, everyone can see how much you two like each other, in fact, the only people who can't see it is you guys. I personally think it is great."

"Really ?" Sarah smiled in triumph, "Oh, hell and damnation! You tricked me!"

"Yep. So do you really like my brother?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. I feel like my sense of like and love are all messed up. Jack, David, and the others are the first men I have ever known who I haven't been afraid of. I think I do like David, in a more that friendly or sisterly way, like with the other boys. But I don't want to go running to him because he is the first man I have felt this way about. Does that make sense?"

Sarah put an arm around her shoulders. "Yes it makes perfect sense, you cant tell yet, which is okay."

"Besides, we are leaving out another major part of this, we don't know if he feels the same way about me."

"Are you kidding?" Lily looked puzzled and shook her head. "He is totally head over heals for you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Trust me, I'm his sister. Plus don't you notice the looks he gives you? And what about the kiss?"

"Hey! How did you know about those?"

"Those? As in more than one? I only knew about the one in the kitchen, and that was only on the cheek. Are you saying he kissed you again, and for real?"

"Yes and no. He kissed me again today after my audition, but it was on the cheek again. But I still liked it a lot." Sarah let out a little giggle, and Lily gave her a stern look. "Don't get my hopes up like that, jack kisses me on the cheek too." Sarah seemed to ponder this for a moment before she spoke again.

"Yes, but Jack also calls you 'kiddo', which David doesn't do. And Jack and I also talk about how you are like our little sister, which David has never said. And I just know this stuff, he likes you . . . . a lot. I can see it in his eyes and yours." Lily gave her another dubious look. "Hey! I know these things, I know what it is like to be in love too, you know!"

"Oh really, what is it like? And we are not in love, I don't know what it is like to love someone that deeply."

"Oh, sweetie!" Sarah gave her a huge hug. "You will know what it feels like, and you are loved very deeply, by all of us." Lily nodded a little. "And as to what it feels like to be in love, it is the most wonderful feeling in the world . . . . . ."

When David walked into the bed room later the sheet was drawn across the room and there was only one lamp lit on the other side. He could hear faint whispers, which would break into giggles every now and again. Getting ready for bed, he shook his head. It was good for Cate to laugh, she didn't do it nearly enough.

The next two weeks were a world wind of action. Lily spent hours at Irving Hall preparing for her first show, and even more time back at the apartment practicing and worrying. What if she couldn't do it? What if someone recognized her? And then her biggest fear: What if she got attacked?

Jack had arranged for the last one to be very unlikely. She had a Newsie escort to and from the theater for every rehearsal. It was normally just two of the boys walking with her, but that made her feel much better. David was almost always one of the boys who walked with her.

He hadn't kisses her again since the day of the audition, but he did touch her more frequently, in subtle little ways, a hand on her arm or at the small of her back. Each time he would give her one of these little touches she would get goose bumps all up and down her arms. It would make her feel excited and scared all at the same time. Really she didn't know what was going on between them, but she kind of liked it.

The day before her first show the guys finally convinced her to go to Tibbie's with them, to celebrate her first show. They would have gone on the actual day of the show, but she had to be at the theater almost all day.

She was also excited because some of the Brooklyn Newsies were coming to watch her show too. She hadn't met any of them yet, but Jack promised to introduce her to all of them, and said that she would really like them. While Lily had her doubts about liking anyone she had just met, she trusted Jack, and was sure that he and David would not let anyone hurt her.

The bell over the door tinkled softly as they entered. Jack held her hand and pulled her a long, while David stood next to her with his hand on her lower back. Les trailed behind them brandishing his sward at random people and objects on the street.

The little restaurant was already crowded with Newsies who all waved and called out to them as they entered.

Jack turned and smiled at her, "See, everyone came ta see ya before your big day."

She gave him a small, uncertain smile, then scanned the room. There were many familiar faces, and some new ones. She had come to know most of the Manhattan Newsies through the many visits Jack and David had set up, so she guessed that most of the ones she didn't know were from Brooklyn.

Jack and David lead her over to a booth where Race and Blink were sitting already. The two boys greeted them then scooted over so that the other three could join them.

"So, Lil, you excited about tomorrow night?" Race asked.

"Yeah, and kinda scared, and really nervous."

"Eh, you'll do fine," he replied. Lily wished she could be as confident as the boys seemed.

After they had all ordered and started eating the conversation started up. Lily was content to sit back, eat her food, and listen to the boys argue over horse races, or boxing, or what ever they liked to talk about. Just being around them all was oddly soothing. It also helped that every once in a while David's arm would brush up against her's.

She had just drifted off into a daydream of what it would be like to be on stage the next night when the bell over the door rang again. Almost immediately a huge greeting came from all the Newsies in the room. Who ever it was that had come in, Lily couldn't see him because he was already surrounded by other boys trying to say hello.

Jack turned to their table. "That'll be Spot, I gotta go say hi." He slid out of the booth and disappeared into the crowd.

"Spot?" Lily asked. "As in Spot Conlon, the leader of Brooklyn?"

"Yeah, he and Jack go way back," said Blink as he tried to crane his neck so he could see over the crowd of boys.

She turned back to David, who seemed to be the only person in the room who didn't what to jump up and run to Spot Conlon.

"He's just another Newsies. I don't see why everyone makes such a big deal out of him."

David gave her a little smile. "Because it is Spot Conlon. He's tough and brave, and always tells it like it is. Everyone wants to be his friend." Lily made a little face at the idea, and David's smile grew. "Actually, you two would probably get on really well."

Lily gave a little snort of indignation. "Sure we would. If you ask me he sounds like a pompous, arrogant, bast . . . ."

"Hey Lil," Jack yelled from the middle of the crowd of boys. "Come here, I want you ta meet a friend a mine."

Lily sighed and slid out of the booth. David smiled an evil little smile at her and she glared back at him.

"You better get going," he said, "you have a new friend to meet."

Her glare grew. "You know, if I wasn't such a nice person, I would pummel you." Then she turned on her heal and walked into the crowd, with David's laughter trailing behind her.

Once she got into the middle of the room the boys parted a little to let her through. In the middle of all the chaos that was the restaurant stood Jack with another boy, who had his back to her. He wasn't very tall, in fact Jack could look at her over the other boy's head, but he was fairly muscular. He must have only been an inch taller than her, with sandy brown hair that fell to his jaw. He was dressed in a blue and white flannel shirt with red suspenders. At his waist hung a sling shot and a gold tipped cane.

He was so familiar, like someone she had known, but forgot. She was just trying to figure out where she had seen this boy before when Jack saw her and motioned for her to come closer.

"Spot, dis is our friend Lily, who . . ."

But lily didn't hear the rest of what Jack said. The boy, who could have been none other than Spot Conlon turned around and looked her straight in the eyes. Blue met blue and Lily gasped. Those eyes, it had been so long.

"Morgan?"

Ok then. A nice cliffhanger for you guys to think on. How did you like it? Please let me know, because I do love to read your reviews.

Sorry again for taking so long! Don't hate me please.

estrellalily


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer from chapter 1

Hello everyone! Well, if you didn't hate me before, you probably do now. I'm so very sorry it has taken me so long to update. I actually had half this chapter written for like four months, but never finished it. College has been taking up most of my time, and I just haven't been thinking about the story much. I suppose you can thank Sam for my sudden reappearance. Since she has never seen Newsies I have been trying to tell her about it, but failing miserably. Don't worry, we're renting it tonight, but all in all, it has totally gotten me back into the swing of writing. Anyway I hope you all like this next chapter and will keep reading and reviewing, and I promise to keep writing on a regular basis.

ONWARD TO THE STORY!

Spot Conlon spun around, ready to punch whoever had just used his real name. No one ever called him by his real name, in fact, he wasn't even sure any of the Newsies knew his real name. He hadn't even told Jack his birth name, so how did some random kid find out his name? Well that really didn't matter anyway, he was going to make sure that name was never said again.

He scanned the crowd of Newsies, looking for a guilty face, but all of the boys around him seemed to be just as confused as he was. Then his eyes fell on the girl in the middle of the crowd, standing only ten feet from him. She had long, curly brown hair, and fair skin, with a sprinkling of freckles. Then he looked into her eyes, blue, exactly the same as his.

It had been so many years, but he would recognize that girl anywhere. But she wasn't a girl anymore, she was a young woman.

The entire room had fallen silent, all eyes going from Lily to Spot.

Jack shifted nervously, then spoke up, "Lil . . ."

But just then Spot found his voice, "Catie?" All the eyes in the room snapped to Lily.

"Her names not Catie, it's Lily," said Specks.

"Yeah," the other Newsies agreed.

By this time David had made his way to stand next to Lily. He put his hand on her shoulder as if to draw her attention away from Spot, where she had been staring since she had reached the center of the group.

"Cate? Are you alright?" was all David could say.

Still she and Spot stood, staring at each other. Then, all of a sudden he ran forward, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She, in response threw her arms around his neck and held him close.

After a few moments he put her back down and looked into the eyes of the girl he had missed for the last ten years. She was smiling up at him despite the tears streaming down her face. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, and she his.

"Morgan, it's been so . . . ."

"I know. I neveah thought I'd see you again, when . . ."

"Last year. When did you . . ."

"A few months after I left home . . ."

"You've been here that long?"

"Yeah." He pulled her into another huge hug, "I neveah thought that I'd see you again."

"Morgan I have missed you so much, you have no idea what it was like."

"What about your parents? Where are dey? Does your father know that you are here, because of what I remember, he wouldn't like you being here."

"Mother is dead. She died right before we moved here. And I haven't seen father for six months."

"What happened?"

"It's kind of a long story . . ."

All of the other boys just stood there in silence. They had never seen Lily let someone touch her that much after just meeting them, but then she and Spot didn't seem to be just meeting. And if her behavior was strange, it was nothing to how Spot was acting. Spot Conlon, the Spot Conlon was acting emotional, talking about his past, and still had his arms wrapped around Lily, whom he was still calling Catie.

When they started talking about Cate's father, David snapped out of his shock. He walked forward and pulled Cate toward him, wrapping his arms around her in a very protective way. He shot a look at Spot, who looked confused by David's behavior, then look down at Cate.

"Would you please tell me what is going on?" He asked, never looking away from her eyes.

"David, remember how I told you about my cousin Morgan? How he left home, and we didn't know what happened to him?" David nodded, following the story so far. Cate turned and reached out a hand to Spot and held it tight. "David, this is Morgan!"

There was more silence. Then Jack spoke up.

"Yous neveah told me your name was Morgan."

Spot turned to him, "I neveah told anyone my name was Morgan, I don't like it."

"And why not", Cate burst in. "Morgan was grandfather's name, and he was a wonderful man."

"So, what about you," he asked in response. "Why are dey calling you Lily? Whats wrong wit your real name?"

"You know that I always hated Cathleen, or Cate, or Catie. Besides, Lily is my new name, Cathleen Flanagan is too recognizable. I don't want people to associate me with father."

Spot looked extremely concerned. "What happened?" He put his ands on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "Catie? Did he hurt you?"

David had had enough. He pulled Cate back from Spot again.

"Look Cate. I know you miss Morgan very much, but you have no way to know that Spot is actually him. . ."

"Of course I do. He took that cane from my father the day he left our house." All eyes turned towards Spot, who was now fingering his cane.

"I didn't think you would remember," was all he said.

"How could I forget. He was so mad he threw things around for hours," she gave a little smile as if remembering a very happy childhood memory. "You know you really shouldn't steel."

"Yeah, I know," Spot looked up at Jack who was staring at them both with his mouth open. "Hey Cowboy, yah bettah close that thing before yah start catchin' flies in it."

Jack shook his head. "Its just I nevah noticed until yous were standen' right next to each othah." He motioned to the other boys in the room. "Look at their eyes, their identical."

And indeed they were. The same curved almond shape, with the same long dark lashes, right down to the same circle of darker blue right around the pupils. It was kind of eerie.

"Yeah" ,Lily said almost sadly, "people always used to say that about us."

David most certainly didn't like the way this was going. While the rational part of his mind told him that Cate and Spot were cousins, and he really didn't need to feel any hostility towards him, the other part of his mind was angry. He was the one who was supposed to hold Cate and comfort her. Would she even want him around anymore, or would she want to spend all her time with Spot, making up for their lost time?

"Wait! I'm still confused," Mush piped up from behind Jack, "could someone tell us the whole story here. How did Spot and Lil know each other when they was kids? I thought Lil's dad was dead. And how the hell did they both end up heah?"

Lily looked at Spot, "Well, I can tell most of the story, but I think that I'll need some help with some parts."

Spot nodded encouragingly, "If yous ready to tell it then so am I."

"Ok. Well I guess it starts with the fact that my father's family has always been wealthy, and his family had a large house right outside the town where our mothers grew up. Spot's mother and mine were sisters.

Now my father liked to have female . . . companions from the village. My mother was one of them, but she got pregnant with me. They had to get married, not to save her good name but to save his. Their marriage was not a happy one, he would beat her a lot, but I didn't really know about that until I was older. Anyway, the main source of arguments between them was the fact that mothers sister, Morgan's mother, was always borrowing money. Uncle John never had very much money, but he and Aunt Catherine married for love and were very happy. But when he died she had no money so had get some from us. Eventually she got sick too and died, so Morgan came to live with us.

Father never liked Morgan. I guess he saw him as just another burden that came from the mistake that was me and my mother. Anyway, father would get mad, and drunk, and sometimes he would go into huge fits where he would break thinks and some times he would take his anger out on others." At this point her eyes locked with Spot's. This was a very personal part of the story, and she wasn't sure he would want all of the Newsies knowing about how her father would beat him.

Spot knew that she was worried about telling the story, but he didn't care. As long as he had her back he didn't care what some bastard had done to them in the past. He gave her a slight nod and she continued on with the story.

"Father would beat Morgan, often." All eyes in the room darted to Spot, who just stood there with a firm look on his face, as if daring any of them to call him a wimp. "Mother and I would fix him up again, but this would just make Father madder. In the end Morgan ran away, I was eight, he was nine. We never saw him again, but on the day he left he took Father's best cane. After that I don't know what happened."

Spot cleared his throat. "Well, I stayed in Ireland for a while, but eventually caught a boat heah, and met Jack and moved to Brooklyn and became leadah. That's about it for me. But," he turned to Lily, "what I want to know is how you got heah with de Newsies. And why yous worken' for Medda?"

Lily's eyes darted around the room, as if looking for some kind of way to avoid telling him what happened. David moved forward and took her hand again. She looked up into his eyes and tried to understand what he was telling her. After a few minutes she decided she could tell them most of the truth, and just leave out some details.

"Well, after you left father would beat Mother. He did it more and more often as the years went by. Like with you I would heal her as best I could. But one night while he was drunk he beat her too hard and killed her. He made me help him drag her to the bottom of the stairs, so it looked like she fell. After her funeral we moved here, I think it was because some of the servants and people in the town were getting suspicious.

I knew it was only a matter of time before he would start hitting me too, and I knew also that I didn't want to end up like Mother. So after he hit me for the first time I ran away, like you. And I ran right into Jack and David. The Jacobs were nice enough to take me in and help me get back on my feet. We changed my name so no one would recognize me in case father was looking for me. And Medda gave me a job. So that's about it."

Spot looked concerned for a moment, while the other boys absorbed the story. "Wait, you just left the house like dat?"

She looked taken aback for a moment, "Well, yes. What else was I going to do? You left too, and you were half my age."

"Yeah, but dats different. You could have gotten into a lot of trouble on des streets alone at night. What were you tinkin'?"

"That's a bit rich, don't you think? Its ok for you to run away and live on the streets by yourself at age nine, but your scolding me for leaving?"

"I'm just sayin' it was dangerous, dats all. Why didn't you go to someone else and ask for help?"

"I just couldn't, okay!" she looked nervously around the group, and then glared back at Spot. "Besides, its not like I need you to take care of me anymore. I've been taking care of myself and Mother for years, while you've been building a new life here. You haven't worried about me for almost ten years, so you have no right to yell at me about it now!"

"You know dat's not true!" he countered, voice slowly rising. "I thought about you all de time!"

"Did you really Morgan? Where were you when Mother was being beaten to death? Where were you when I was trying to save what was left of our family? You have no right to tell me what to do!" By now Cate was screaming at the top of her lungs.

David thought this had gone far enough. He came forward again and pulled Cate into his arms and away from Spot.

"Don't worry," he said looking into her eyes. "You don't have to tell him anything you don't want to."

"Like hell she doesn't! Who do you tink you are? Dis is between me and Catie!" and with that Spot grabbed one of Cate's arm and pulled her away from David.

"He's the one who helped me get my life back together. He and Jack protected me and took care of me when I had no one else!"

"I just don't understand what made you tink you should leave your fadda's. You should have gone to the police or something!"

"I couldn't do that okay!"

By now they were standing toe to toe screaming as loud as they could. Jack thought he would never see anyone who could scream as well as Spot. Must be a family trait or something.

"NO! It is not okay! You haven't given me one good reason dat you didn't do de smart ting and get help!"

Jack reached forward and put a hand on Spot's sholder.

"Hey Spot, maybe you should just drop it for now. We could . . ."

Spot rounded on Jack. "Don't tell me what to do Cowboy! Dis is not your business!" then he turned back around to face Cate. "Tell me what was happening! Why couldn't you get help?"

Cate had reach her breaking point. It was all to much, Morgan coming back, telling the story of their childhood, screaming in a public restaurant. She just blurted out the next thing that was on the tip of her tong with out thinking:

"BECAUSE HE TURNED ME INTO A WHORE! HE WHORED ME OUT TO HIS BUSINESS PARTNERS AS A BONUS, THEN BEAT ME UP WHEN I WOULD CRY!"

In the ringing silence that followed her confession all that could be heard was Cate's heavy breathing. Spot just stood there with his mouth open, staring at her. Most of the other boys looked too stunned to say anything. David tried to reach for her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed. Then she was gone. She had pushed past David and the other Newsies in her way and run out the door, into the teaming New York streets.

The boys could do nothing but watch her go, all to shocked to stop her.

Pheeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww wipes had across brow

There it is guys. Four months of staling now complete. Please review, because you love me. And if you do I promise to update again within the week! I really do!

estrellalily


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer from chapter 1

The Newsies stood in silence for a few minutes, no one knowing what to say. David was the first one to come out of his stupor.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" he yelled as he spun back around to face Spot, who was still staring open mouthed at the door. "She didn't want to tell you!"

David seized the front of Spot's shirt and lifted the smaller boy up so they were at eye level with each other. Spot was still too stunned to say anything, so he just looked blankly at David, who shook Spot once more and continued to yell at him.

"Why did you make her tell you? What is wrong with you?"

David's yelling seemed to snap the other boys out of their daze. Now Blink and Specs were trying to pull David off Spot, while Jack put his hands on Spot's shoulders. David threw the other boys off with a strength none of them knew he had then he pulled back and punched Spot right in the jaw.

This seemed to wake Spot up, because his eyes focused on David and he raised a hand to his now aching chin. Spot made a move to hit David back, but Jack grabbed both his arms and held him fast. By this point four of the other guys had been able to restrain David.

"I don't understand! What just happened?" came a small voice from the edge of the crowd. Dozens of faces turn to look at Les, who was standing in the booth, where David had left him when he had gotten up to see what all the commotion was about. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes, and his chin was starting to tremble. "What did she mean? Why did she yell and leave?"

The older boys all just looked at each other, none of them were sure what to say.

"Ummm," Jack started, "Well, Les, Lily and Spot are cousins, and they was talk'n about why she left her home."

"She was yelling about her dad," the others could see Les putting the pieces together in his head. "Was he the one who hurt her?"

Jack gave David, who by now had stopped struggling, a helpless look. He was no good at stuff like this, and he knew he shouldn't be the one to explain exactly what happened to Les. That was a job for his parents.

David was calmer now, but he was still angry, really angry, at Spot. But, he couldn't let Les stay here for this conversation. It wouldn't be good for him to hear what they were going to say, or to see what he was going to do to Spot.

"Race, take Les home for me, would ya," he said, fixing his eyes on the smaller boy.

"But I wanna know whats goin' on too," Race started.

"Its not like no one is going to tell you about it later, now please."

Race turned to Les, "Ok kid, I'll take you home."

"But I want to . . ."

"Les, go with Race", David interrupted. "I promise Jack and Lily and I will be home later."

"Ok," was all that Les could get out before Race pushed him out the door.

Once the door had closed behind Race and Les, David rounded on Spot, who by this point had gained back some of his composure, and had no intension of being hit again.

"Give me one reason that I shouldn't beat the life out of you", David said as he advanced on Spot once again.

"How was a supposed ta know?" asked Spot. "How was I supposed to know her fatha is a bigga ass than anyone thought?"

David stopped, he hated Spot for causing Cate pain, but he did have a point. Spot seemed genuinely concerned about her. He remembered the way she had described Morgan to him, the love he could hear voice. Having Spot as part of her life would mean a lot to Cate, he could tell.

"Look, Spot, whether or not Cate, I mean Lily, wants you in her life, that is up to her. I can't make her choices for her, and if I tried to she would probably kill me, but, if you ever, and mean ever hurt her I will kill you. The last thing that girl needs is another family member to hurt her of leave her." He started to walk out the door, "now if you don't mind, she hasn't ever been out in the city alone since we met her, and she has no idea how to find her way back. So I am going to go find her before she is scared to death."

"Wait a minute," said Spot. "Let me get her."

David gave a hollow little laugh, "like you would know where to find her, you guys haven't seen each other in ten years."

Spot walked right up to David with a challenging look in his eyes, "I know where she'll go, let me find her." David looked like he was going to snap back at him, but spot continued. "Look, let me do dis for her. Besides we need to talk, just me and her."

David looked to Jack for some support, but Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok," David conceded, "but just bring her back to our house before dark, like I said, shes never been alone in the city before."

Spot nodded then left. The only noise in the room was the sound of the little bell over the door which told them that Spot was gone.

David gave Jack a look that practically begged him to say none of that had just happened that they would find Lily safe in the apartment when they got home. And Jack wished he could tell David those things. But most of all he wished that Spot would find her before anything happened. He didn't know what he would do if she got hurt.


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer from Ch. 1

Ok guys, I know I haven't written in forever, and I am sooooooo sorry. But all of a sudden I had kind of an inspirational burst, and I wrote two chapters in like 24 hours, and this second one is pretty long. So hopefully I wont drop off the face of the earth again, because we are getting to the really good romance stuff, where David might gasp make a move! Enjoy!

Oh God, here she was, running again. She couldn't breath, she needed more space. Up ahead she saw a bridge, one of the many that connected all the burrows of New York.

Lily ran right up to the edge of the bridge and caught herself on the railing. She took a deep breath of the sea air that was coming of the harbor. This is what she needed, the fresh air, the openness of the water and the sky. Following the river she stated walking towards the open sea and the docks.

There was a lot of activity around her, ships being loaded and unloaded, men sitting eating their lunches. She recognized many other Irish accents, but didn't make eye contact with anyone. She knew she should feel frightened, but she was just too stressed, and had too many things on her mind to worry about being afraid of the hundreds of other people in the city of New York. After finding a fairly deserted dock she climbed on top of a bunch of crates and faced the open water. She sat there letting the wind blow into her face and thinking about everything that had happened.

Spot scanned the docks, it had been ten years, but he knew if she could find the water she would be here. It was a little after midday so all the workers were starting their afternoon shifts. There were laughter and loud conversations all around him, if only he could find her.

As he got to the last few piers he saw a figure sitting on some crates, silhouetted against the blue sky. He let out a sigh of relief, it was Catie, and he knew it.

Without saying a word he climbed up next to her and stared out the water, mimicking her posture. They sat like that for a few minutes then she turned to him.

"How did you find me?"

"Some things never change, I remember how much you love the ocean, and dis is the closest thing we got here in New York."

"Oh," was all she said, then she proceeded to stare at the water some more.

Finally Spot couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Look, I'm sorry about yelling at you. You were right, I got no right to tell you what to do."

Catie turned to really look at him for the first time since he got there. He looked so sad, and there was a large purple bruise starting to form on his chin. She ran her hand gently over it, he flinched a little.

"Where did this come from?"

"Dave, he got pretty mad when you left. I tink he would have done much worse if de guys hadn't held him back."

She looked taken aback, "Wow, I don't think I have ever seen David physically threaten anyone."

"Well, believe me, dis was very physical, I thought he was going to kill me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Probably because he looked at me with this crazy look in his eyes, and said 'I'm going to kill you!'" Spot gave a hollow chuckle, "You got some friends."

"Yeah, I know."

"No, I mean it, they would do anything for you. Well, more than I have ever done for you." He hung his head and tried to ignore the extra water in his eyes. He hadn't cried for years, it was embarrassing to let someone see him being so weak.

"Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"Morgan, would you promise me something."

He looked up into her face, she was crying too. "Of course, anything Catie, you know you only have to ask."

She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes, which were so much like hers. "Promise me that now that we have found each other again, you won't leave me again."

"Of course not . . . Now could you please tell me exactly what happened?"

"Well . . . ." She told him everything, and in a lot more detail then she had told anyone else. It took a long time to get it all out, by the end Spot was up and pacing in front of the crates they had been using as a seat.

"Catie, I am so sorry, I shouldda been there . . ."

"Don't be, there was nothing you could have done. He would have just hurt you too. The important thing is that we found each other again. And that he can't hurt us anymore."

"Yeah," Spot turned to look at the sun, which was by this point starting to sink in the west. "We should start getting back to the Jacobs's house; I promised Dave and Cowboy that I would have you back before dark."

"Ok," she stood up and he helped her down from the boxes. Cate linked her arm though his and they started walking back.

It was a good thing that Spot knew the city so well, because Cate really had no idea where they were. She was surprised that she had even found her way to the bay.

As they approached the building the Jacobs's apartment was in a small group of figures were standing on the front stairs.

"Lily!" came Les's voice, shortly followed by him running towards her. He threw his arms around her middle and hugged her tight.

"We were all so worried," said Sarah as she led the rest of the group up to Lily and Spot.

Lily was surprised by how many of them were there, she had expected Jack, David, and Sarah, but her closest Newsie friends were there too. They all hugged her in turn and told her how worried they had been, and how happy they were that she was ok.

David hung to the back, waiting for the others to finish their greetings. Then when everyone else had had their turn, it was just him facing her. Those beautiful, big blue eyes looking into his. It was almost as if she were trying to ask him something with just her eyes. He started walking towards her with the intension of hugging her just like everyone else, but before he knew it she was in his arms holding him so tightly, and he was cradling her against him.

He leaned over and started placing kisses in her hair and on her forehead, which then traveled down to her temples and cheeks. He wished he could kiss her for real, but not here, not now, in front of everyone. David was now sure that all he wanted to do was hold Cate in his arms and kiss her and make her feel safe. But now was not the time for that.

He pulled back a little without letting go of her waist, and looked down into her eyes. She seemed to be fighting back tears. He didn't know what to say, he wanted to make her feel better, to make her stop crying and tell her that everything would be ok, but he couldn't find the words. Instead he just settled for brushing the first few tears off her cheeks and letting her burry her face in his shirt.

Spot had suspected how much Catie meant to David, but to see it all was a little unnerving. And from her reactions it was clear she returned his feelings. He glanced around the group; everyone was looking a little uncomfortable at the intimate moment they were witnessing.

Clearing his throat to bring the groups attention to himself Spot decided to break the silence.

"See, whad I tell you Dave? I found her, and I bet you couldn't guess where."

David looked up from the top of Cate's head, where he had been staring at what he thought might have been a few little grey hairs. Then without letting her go, he reached out his right hand to shake Spots.

"Yeah, you did, thanks. How did you know where to look?"

"He found me at the docks," came a muffled voice from his chest.

"The docks?"

"She loves the ocean, at least she did when we was younga. So I figured it was de best place to look foist," Spot added, "it was lucky she was in de foist place I looked, because I got no odda idea of where to find her in dis city."

"Thank you for coming to find me Morgan," Cate said as she turned to face the rest of the group, and lean her back against David's chest so he wouldn't let go of her.

Lily said goodnight to all the others and let Sarah lead her upstairs to get food and plenty of sleep before her big day tomorrow. Personally she wasn't sure if she could take another "big day" after today, but she didn't say anything.

As the others trickled away back to the lodging house or wherever they planed on spending the evening Spot and David stood facing each other, Jack had gone upstairs with Lily and Sarah.

"Look . . ." David started, but Spot cut him off.

"Tanks for taken' such good care of her, she needs a family to look after her, and she found that with yours."

"I . . . we, really care about her. Thanks for bringing her home."

"Sure thing, I told you I would, didn't I"

"Yeah, well, I better be getting up stairs, we have dinner soon. Do you, wanna, you know, come up and have something to eat?"

"Nah, I got plans to meet Juls, you know, while I'm in dis part of de city."

"Ok, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the show?"

"Of course, now I got two goils to kick my ass if I don't show up."

David had turned to walk up the steps when he heard Spot call his name again, so he turned back around.

"Davie boy, I am de only family dat goil's got left, and so I have to say dis. If you hurt her, I'll kill you. We are all each odda got left, so don't mess with her."

David smiled at Spot, "I understand completely where you are coming from, and I promise that I will never willingly hurt Cate. Not while I still have breath in my body."

Spot smiled back, "Good, just wanted to make sure. Bye."

And with that both boys turned and walked off in their respective directions.

P.S. thanks to all those people who reviewed even though I wasn't updating, you guys are great.


End file.
